Damnation: My Soul To Take
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Sometimes our passed, no matter how hard we try, we can never escape it. I tried to start fresh, but then those dreams started and weird things bean to happen. I was still in love, but HE was pulling me towards. What is he?
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! We get to see the hell inside my head! Or the images of a twisted mind such as mine. I do believe I've been watching too many vampire, or something related to them, animes and listen to Marilyn Manson and Ozzy a little too much as well. . . Oh well. As usual, I only own the story plot. The rest is owned by Disney and game companies. Enjoy and try not to lose your minds and or souls along the way. _

. . .

Damnation

. . .

Chapter 1: Seeing

. . .

"Roxas!" My eyes flew open. I was covered in cold sweat and was shaking. "Roxas, you're shaking." I looked over to my left and met a pair of worried brown eyes. Was-it was all just a dream. It was just a really bad dream. More like a nightmare. A pair of arms wrapped around me. "What happened?" His voice was calm and I felt safe.

"It was just a nightmare, Hayner." I sighed as I pulled out of his embrace and sat up.

"Well it had to be one hell of a nightmare. You were screaming loud enough." He smirked. "Good thing we don't have neighbors." I turned back at him as he turned to open his bed side table drawer. "So do you remember anything from it?" He asked pulling out his book of dreams and nightmares.

I took a deep breath and tried to recall the images of what I saw. "I. . . I don't remember. . . Maybe I'll remember something in the morning." Hayner made a pouting-like face. He hated it when I didn't share my dreams, or night visions, as he calls them, with him. "I'm sorry." I kissed him lightly making him smile.

"Alright then, let's get back to sleep." He grinned grouping my butt.

"Depends on what you mean by 'sleep'." I smirked reaching over him to turn off the light . . .

I don't really know about Hayner, but I really couldn't get back to sleep. I had this uneasy feeling of being watched. And bits and pieces of that dream kept popping into my head. I still couldn't make out what was going on but I knew I was being chased. Something was chasing me and I needed to get away otherwise something bad would happen. . .

After shutting off my alarm clock, I got up to go get a shower. Hayner got up to make breakfast while he watched the gossip column known as the news. With my hair dripping on my face, I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I then joined Hayner in the kitchen eating area. Out apartment was small so the dining room was in the kitchen and the bedroom and living were where just on big room. The only thing separating the two rooms was a half way splitting the rooms in two. It wasn't much, but it was home. While sitting at the table I noticed one of Hayner's books about dreams lying on the table. I had to roll my eyes.

"Hm! Something sure does smell good, babe." I said sitting at the table.

Hayner turned and grinned at me. "Well, I woke up with a bit of a sweet tooth this morning. So I took the cookie dough out of the fridge and put it in the pancake mix."

"It smells very orgasmic." I sighed. Hayner laughed and turned back to the cake-like goodness. I looked back at the stack of books on the old table. "Say, if you feel that you're being chased in a dream, what does that mean?"

I watched as Hayner took the pan containing the cake goodness off the burner and seemed to think. "I don't think . . . that it's a good thing. Is anyone after you at school or anything?" I shook my head. I was well liked at school. College kids are usually pretty cool about casual gay kids. But regardless, he seemed worried. "I wouldn't think too much of it now, but if it happens again in the next two nights, let me know. Ok?"

"Ok." We sat together and ate the cookie-cake goodness as we watched the news. I also thought about what Hayner said to. He was brought up pagan or wicken. So he knew a lot about these kinds of things, which was how we really met and got together. Religion fascinates me. That doesn't mean I believe in any of it or agree with it. It just means it peaks my interests. And with Hayner, I was never bored with anything! Sex, food, or life, something was always happening with him around. Our wedding day was really something. One minute there was cake on the table, next thing I knew, it was dripping from the ceiling. Never found out who did it, but I had my suspicions. Amazingly, we've been together since our sophomore year of high school. We met in the library at school. He was wearing a shirt saying, _I'm Wicken, So Sue Me_. We started talking and the next thing I knew he asked me out on a date and that pretty much sealed the deal.

After eating the cookie pan cake delight, we got ready to head for school. We're in our third year of college. I'm majoring phenomenology, and Hayner's majoring in English. When we got to school, we were greeted by our bestest friends in the whole wide world, in case no one's noticed, I'm a bit of a dork, Olette and Pence. "Morning guys." Olette said in her usual cheerful chipper way.

"GOOOOOOOD morning!" Hayner saluted her. I shook my head and looked over at pence. He seemed to be deep in thought. A smiled then grew on his face. He knew something.

"So any good news today, Pence?" I asked leaning towards him a bit with my hands on his hips.

Pence smirked. "Yes, yes I do."

"Then spill!" Hayner said a tad bit too loud. He absolutely hated suspense. But that's what makes role play nights fun!

Pence looked around and cued us in to huddle. "Ok, so I heard from a mutual friend that new students are going to join us today. Their new in town and are on the different scale."

"How different?" Olette asked.

"I haven't seen them so I couldn't tell you. But I hear most of the girls are drooling over them." Hayner and I looked at each other.

"Sounds yummy." He smirked.

I shook my head. "Don't even think about it."

Hayner grinned at me making me roll my eyes. "Whoa!" He shouted looking at his watch. "Look at the time! I'm running late. See ya at lunch, Roxy." He kissed me then ran off to class. The rest of us headed off in the opposite direction. When I came to my classroom, I waved Pence and Olette goodbye and walked through the door.

"Good morning Roxas." The long haired blond professor greeted me.

"Morning Professor Ansem." I waved to him as I bounced up the steps to the very back row of seats and over to the window where I usually sat. I wasn't too far back so I couldn't see, or too far up I couldn't hear. And after or during boring lectures I could just sit back and stair out the window.

Ansem got up from his desk and over to his pedestal and readied himself to speak when the door to the classroom opened. A fairly tall red head wearing a slightly long sleeved black V-neck and black jeans walked over to Ansem handing him a piece of paper. The room fell oddly silent at this guy's presence. I examined him closer. His arms were tattooed flames going up his arms and stopping at the red and silver metal-looking bands on his wrists. His hair was a deep red with bright red highlights and was wild and a blazed. His skin was ungodly pale and he was pretty thin. All-in-all, Hayner for damn hell sure better not think about doing _anything_ with this guy. I would kill both of them.

Ansem looked at the paper and nodded. "Well everyone, we have a new addition to the group. This is Axel. . . I'm sorry, how do you pronounce-"

"Axel's just fine. No need to be formal." The red head smiled.

"Alright then." Ansem smiled back. "Welcome to the highlight of everyone's day."

"Oh joy." He looked over the twelve some odd other people sitting in the rows besides myself before resting his eyes on me. It was kind of bone chilling. "So is there a specified sitting arrangement?"

Ansem thought for a moment then smirked. "Sit by the person you think is the cutest." A big chorus of 'oh' fell across the room. Axel smirked and started up the steps. I watched as he walked past everyone before turning in the direction I was sitting in. I heard gasps raise from the girls in the room as Axel casually strolled over towards me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. I shook my head. There goes my peace and quiet. I looked forward to find Ansem shaking his head and smirking. He could really be a smart ass when he wants to be. After the usual two hours of discussion, Ansem left us to ourselves to socialize and shit. I heard Axel take a deep sigh as I copied my notes into my notebook. "You know, you don't seem like the religious type. What brings you to this class?" His voice was calm but held a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not." I said not looking up from my notebook. "I just find religion very interesting." I heard a deep chuckle come from his throat. "What?"

"Nothing, you are just cuter than expected." I looked over at him to find him smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, if that's your way of flirting, give it up." I lifted my left hand just enough for him to see my wedding ring. I felt something weird when I did that. I'm not sure what it was, but it sent chills down my spine. The ora Axel was giving off was starting to make my skin crawl. If felt . . . very envious. Envy, one of the seven deadly sins. I looked up at Axel, his expression unreadable. Then I noticed the tattoo resting at the base of his collar bone: an upside-down pentagram. He-he-!

Axel caught me staring. "Admiring the view?" He asked smirking.

"You're Satanic?" I whispered. His smirk widened into a grin.

"Why yes. Yes I am." He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow at me. "You know, I never caught your name."

Snapping out of my trance, I scratched the back of my head. "Oh-um-Roxas! My name is Roxas!"

Axel took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Quite the pleasure, Roxas." His touch . . . What was it? Hot? Cold? Clammy? Either way, I felt uneasy. My eyes met him and I froze. There was something-something very sinful about those green eyes of his. Envy green and fairly frightening. I gulped and pulled back my hand to return to my writing. I felt Axel just watching me for the rest of the hour and a half we had left in here. But just before we were dismissed, Ansem highly advised us to be here tomorrow for an important announcement. As I left, Axel walked with me. "So if you're not religious, why are you taking a class about it?"

"I told you, it fascinates me. All the myths, legends, and stories, I just love it." As anyone could tell you that. "I've studied just about every religion recorded with the exception of one." I grew quiet and looked down at my feet.

"That wouldn't happen to be satanic worship would it?" I nodded as he stepped past me and stopped in front of me."What's there to study? We worship and give our souls to Mephistopheles." My head snapped up at him.

"Mephistopheles? Thought Hayner and I were the only ones who called him that." I started walking again stepping past him a bit.

"And Hayner would be?" Axel asked.

"He's the knuckle head I married." I said playing with my ring. I looked back at Axel again and his expression was, again, unreadable. Did he have a problem with me being married to a person of the same sex?

"Can I ask you something a tad bit personal?" Axel asked leaning against that wall. I shrugged. "Why get married at the prime of your life? Did you get knocked up or something?" I rolled my eyes. Hayner and I were always asked that question. It was quite irritating.

"No." I hated being bitter. It wasn't me, but at times it was how I had to get my point across. "Look, we tied the knot because we wanted to." He laughed in mockery making my cheeks go pink. "What's so damn funny?"

He shook his head. "The prime of your life and you want to settle down. Sounds . . . boring."

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms. "Satanic or not, you're really acting like a douche."

"Sorry, but I really think getting married is for the older crowd." He said shrugging. "When you're young you should be out and about having fun. Maybe even have a one night stand here and there." He stepped off of the wall and bent down to my eye level. "Get what I'm saying?"

I took a step back. "Ah-no. Happily married with a great sex life."

He sighed. "Understandable. Well, I'm needed elsewhere. It was nice meeting you Roxas." If I didn't know any better, which I don't, I'd have sworn Axel was hitting on me. Maybe he was. Either way, I didn't really like it. I watched as Axel walked up to another student, who was shorter than him. He had bluish-gray hair that covered over his right eye. I watched as the two of them mingled and the shorter guy looked over in my direction. I looked away brushing the small strands of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, Roxas!" I turned to find Hayner walking in my general direction. I waved at him then turned back to look at Axel and his friend, but they were gone. But how? They were just-I only looked away for a few seconds. . . "Roxas, everything alright?" Hayner asked cupping my face.

"Um-yeah. I'm fine." I kissed him. "So what are we doing for lunch?" I asked.

A big grin rose on his face. "Mom's dropping by with Korean BBQ. Her treat for getting an 'A'!" I smiled and threw my arms around him. Hayner had a really big test the other day and he was really anal about his grades. He forced himself to get straight 'A's and absolutely hated 'B's. It was really his only quark and I loved it.

Now, Hayner's mom was completely awesome. She was full-blown Pagan and was just kick ass. Her name was Elizabeth; she had dirty blond dreadlocks, and wear robe-like gowns. She is completely off the charts and possibly a person people would lock up for being loony. So lunch was awesome, then Hayner and I went to the library to study for finals and blah, blah, blah. Let's just get to the part where the two of us go home to have sex.

We got home and ate dinner. It was my turn to do the dishes. Hayner was in the living room doing some of his and my homework. I don't know why he did though. Ansem could tell the difference in our handwriting, no matter how close it was. Ok, so I'm at the sink doing dishes and scrubbing a white plate when I notice something odd. I dunked it into the water and saw it turn a shade of red. In disbelief I took a glass from the draining rank and dunked it into the soapy water. I gasped when I saw that it was crimson red. I dropped the glass and took a few strides back. Hayner came running up to me worried. "Roxas, what happened?" I pointed over to the sink. Cautiously he walked over to the sink and then looked back at me. "What's wrong with it?"

"What?" I slowly made my way over to it and looked at the water. It was clear. "But-I could have sworn that-that the water was red . . . bloody red. Honest." Hayner squatted down to pick up the broken glass. I sighed. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought." I mumbled. But it seemed so real.

"Should we skip role play tonight?" Uh-no. Next to Saturday night, this was my favorite night of the week. I looked at Hayner and could tell he wanted me to say no, but didn't want to push myself either.

"No, I'll be fine." I rinsed off the remaining dishes as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"You sure?" He asked running one hand up my shirt and the other into my pants. Yeah, he wanted this. And I hated denying him of his 'needs'. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on top of his. I turned around running my hands threw his hair as we kissed. "Maybe we should skip the role play and just get to the part where-" I placed my finger over his mouth.

"No. Olette went through the trouble of getting me this outfit and it's not going to waste." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to the sofa and pushed him down. "Now wait here." I could feel Hayner's eyes watching me as I took out a bag from the closet and walked over to the bathroom to change. I'm telling you, a girl's small is tinier than a guy's small. I decided to try out wearing a naughty school girl uniform with a powder blue plaid skirt with a white shirt that cut just underneath my chest with a tie matching the skirt. I added the knee high socks and white bow just of the excitement. Normally role play evolved Hayner handcuffing me, the prisoner and him being the warden. Since I was getting bored of it, I decided to spice things up.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom to watch Hayner's face drop. I smirked folding my hands together behind my back. "Excuse me, but I need help with my homework. Do you think you could help me?" I asked making my voice go up an octave.

Hayner smirked. "I believe I might be of some assistance." I smiled and walked over to him straddling his waist. He really was a great help that night. After all, sex ed was Hayner's specialty. After my special session, Hayner was straddling my back massaging my shoulders. "I have to say Roxy, you get an A+." He got off of me and laid down on the right side of the bed pulling me to his chest. He kissed my forehead. "Good night Roxas."

"Night Hayner." I mumbled snuggling into his chest and drifted off into sleep. . .

_It was empty. The house was empty. A house? What house? I looked around and saw nothing but stone walls surrounding me. I looked at the floor. Stone that was covered with red velvet carpet. Where was I? Oh right-at the house. But where was the house? _

_I started walking, feeling the carpet under my bear feet. As I walked down the hall, I passed a mirror. My reflection showed me wearing the school girl outfit, but it was red, not blue. I could have sworn it was blue. Oh well. I started walking down the hall again, humming __**London Bridge**__ passed the many doors. I then started to hear my footsteps echo as walked down the hall. But, I was walking on carpet. How could bear feet echo on carpet? I looked behind me, but no one was there. I continued walking. Not really going anywhere, just walking. _

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady." The echoes grew louder. I looked behind me again, and again, nothing. "Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady." This time, the song was echoed. I stopped singing and turned around, started to feel a little paranoid. No one was there. I was alone. _

_I started walking again. "Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady." _

"_Build it up with silver and gold." I jumped. This time I was sure someone was behind me, but no one was there. But this time I felt a pair of eyes on me. I felt panicked and started quickening my pace, which in time turned to a run. I didn't know where I was going, or who I was running from, I just needed to get away. At some point, I came to a corridor where I could see a bluish light. I turned to it and came to a small hallway. I stopped when I came to window. Outside I could see a full moon glowing brightly. Everything seemed to quiet down. I left out a sigh of relief. _

_Then I was grabbed and slammed into the corner of the wall and window. He had his hand gripping my throat so I couldn't breathe. I looked at him. I couldn't see his face, but what I did see really scared me. A pair of really big feathered wings. The insides were a golden bronze with a hint of fire red. The outsides with pitch-ash black. I could tell he wasn't an angel, so what the fuck was he? I struggled to get free only making him grin showing all of his sharp, spiky teeth. Slowly, he brought his face to mine and pressed our lips together. As he kissed me, he stuck his tongue down my mouth and I felt all of my energy being drained. What was he-_

I shot up. I was covered in a cold sweat and felt very uneasy. Shaking, I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and trying to catch my breath. The air seemed to have been sucked out of me. I felt drained. Not tired, but drained. What was that? It was a dream. . . Just a dream. That's what it was. . . Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_May the madness continue. . ._

. . .

Chapter 2: Creepy

. . .

After my episode, I washed off my face and went back to bed. Hayner was still asleep. Me on the other hand, I didn't want to go back to sleep. I just laid there and stared into the blackness that surrounded us. At some point, did fall asleep again, but just when the alarm clock I had set went off. Very groggily, I got up and went back into the bathroom to get a shower. Even with the hot water running over my body, I was still shaking. I heard the door open and pulled back the curtain. "Up already?" I asked Hayner as he yawned.

"Yeah." He said groggily. "So why were you up so early?" He asked me.

I sighted. "I had that dream again. Only this time, it was really vivid." The shower curtain was fully pulled back and I met Hayner's eyes. He looked at me curiously.

"What happened?" He demanded calmly.

I looked away from him. What did happen? I sighed and turned off the water and stepped out. Hayner handed me a towel. "I saw who was after me. I didn't see his face, but his figure." I said as we headed into the other room.

"Mhm?" Hayner started to make coffee.

"He had wings . . . They were like. . . What's that one fire bird called?" I asked getting dressed.

"Phoenix Roxy. I still want one for Christmas." Yeah, I'll get right on. "So let me get this straight, you had a dream about being chased by a guy with phoenix-like wings?" I nodded. "Hmmm. . . That is a head scratcher." With the coffee brewing, Hayner walked over to the book shelf and started rummaging. He pulled out nearly every book he had and started flipping through pages.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple and poured myself a cup of coffee. After about twenty minutes of watching Hayner flip and rummage, I walked over to him and shut his book. "Worry about it later."

"Roxas, it's been two nights now. You know that if you have the same dream three nights in a row it'll happen." Hayner said cupping my face. "What ever you're dreaming about, it's not friendly. I don't like it." He met my eyes. He was really serious about this. I guess I should be worried. Maybe I should talk to Luxord about this.

I returned to my apple and glanced up at the clock: 7:32 A. M. Shit! I was running a tad bit late. I hurried up my apple and grabbed my backpack. Hayner noticed my haste and stood up from the coffee table in front of the TV in the living/bedroom. I placed my empty coffee mug on the counter and made my way towards the door. But of course Hayner had to stop me.

He wrapped his arms around my chest and kissed my neck. Great, he was in the mood. "Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Just because you don't have class today doesn't mean I don't." I tried to pry away from his grip, but Hayner had strong arms. He may not look it, but Hayner was pretty damn strong. He took boxing all during middle school and most of high school. I must say it really got his testosterone pumping.

"Come on, Roxy. Skip today! Stay home and play with me." He kissed the side of my neck.

I managed to break free. "Hayner, you know I'd love to, but I have to go. Ansem said he had a big announcement and I can't miss it!" I opened the door. "We'll play tomorrow. I promise." I gave him a quick kiss before running off down the stairs and off to school. . .

Due to Hayner's shenanigans, I was really running late. I had made it to class just as Ansem had started to make his announcement. "So you are joining us today after all, Roxas." He smirked as I walked through the door. I walked up the steps to my usual seat that was now next to a fiery red head, who looked bored out of his mind.

Axel looked up at me as I took my seat. "You had me worried." He said lifting his head from his palm.

"How so?" I asked pulling out my text book.

Before Axel could answer, Ansem started his announcement. "Now, when I said I had an announcement to make yesterday, I'm sure I boggled your minds a bit. Well I think this class needs a little bit of excitement. Not just for me, but for you as well. So, for the next two weeks you and a partner of your choice will work on a study. After those two weeks, you'll do a presentation. Now you can do any subject in the book, or a study on a story or something that peeks your interest. What ever you decide, clear it with me first." He clasped his hands together. "Ok, now, find a partner and get started. Come to me when everything is figured out." Ansem went back to his desk and left us to ourselves.

Voices and mumbles rose in the room and several people looked back at me and or Axel. I couldn't really tell. But I assumed that the girls were looking at Axel and the guys were looking at me. Axel being one of them. "So do you think your husband would mind if I stole you for the next two weeks?"

"Stole, yes. Barrowed, no." I said. Is there anyone else who wants to partner up with me? Anyone? "Hayner's quite protective. He always had been." I smiled playing with my ring. It was white gold with a sapphire with two smaller diamonds on each side. The Knuckle-head even had it engraved: _My bonehead now and forever_. Next to my knuckle-head it was the one thing I treasured.

"Sound like my favorite kind of toy." Axel said smirking. Was he serious? "Did I say something offensive?"

"Uh-just a little." I crossed my arms. Axel just shook his head.

"So what are we going to study about?" Why-why me? Anyone want to which?

"I don't know. Nothing in the book is worth it in my opinion." I said flipping through the pages.

"Well I have an idea." Axel said. I looked over at him and watched as rolled up his sleeve. I stared in awe as he reveled the tattoo on his upper bicep. It was the head of a dark brown and black goat with piercing red eyes and black horns. The goat had flames blasting from its nostrils. And above it was the Roman numeral eight. For the typical person, this would have been really scary, but I found it really amazing. "A little touchy are we?" It took me a few seconds to realize that I was tracing my thumb over his tattoo.

"Um. . . I have problems." I said.

Axel just smirked. "Hm. What kind?"

"Well I-you know, never mind. You'll find out later on in life. So what is that?" I asked pointing at his bicep.

"It's a symbol of membership in my cult. The number's just a code name." He said rolling down his sleeve. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday and I talk to the cult's leader and asked if I could show you around and let you learn a thing or two." My eyes widened and I nearly threw my arms around Axel. Getting a once in a life opportunity to see inside the lives of the a cult has been my dreams for years.

"You would really let me?" I said standing up. One could see the gems in my eyes. "Wait, what's the catch?" Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"You catch on quick." Axel smirked. "Hm. . . How about a movie date?"

"You really don't get the idea that I'm married, do you?" He shook his head. "Forget about calling it a date and I'll do it."

"You'll do it with me?" . . . I'm gonna slap me a satanic red head. I turned around and shook my head. "What?"

"Could you think and speak with the head on your shoulders, for five minutes? I would like to pass this class." I said.

Axel shrugged. "Ok, so how about we do Angles vs Devils?"

"So a lecture on the war between the two?" Axel nodded. "Hm. . . I think we can do that. After all, pagans were thought to be the source of all evil in the early days. Hayner can help with that."

"He's pagan?" Axel asked. I nodded. For the rest of class, we went over things and figures that would be perfect for the subject. When we told Ansem about what we wanted to do, he didn't seem surprised. He granted us permission and we left class. Outside the clouds really started forming. "Looks like rain."

"Sure does." I looked around the front of the school. "I wonder where-"

"Roxas!" Right on cue. I turned around and saw Hayner jogging towards me. He stopped when he noticed Axel though. "Oh-hello new person." Axel nodded his head.

"Um, Hayner, Axel. Axel, the famous Hayner." I said taking hold of Hayner's arm.

"So this is the famous knuckle-head. Roxas hasn't shut up about you." Ok this was weird. To me, Axel gave off the ora of being a casual, somewhat calm with a hint of smart ass. But now he was being-being-not cold but-something was just off. And he wasn't like that a minute ago.

Hayner looked at me, then back at Axel. "Has he now. What has he told you?" He asked putting his arm round my shoulders.

Axel shrugged. "Nothing much. Just that you're the love of his life. He can't seem to shut up about it." Axel smirked. It gave me the weirdest feeling. "Well, this is where I bid you ado. . . Where is-"

"Sorry, phone call from IX. II and VII are fighting again." The same person I saw Axel with yesterday approached us. He couldn't have really been anymore than a few inches taller than me.

Axel rolled his eyes. "When well those two learn? Anyway, this is Zexion. Zexion, this is-"

"Roxas and Hayner. I'm blind, not deaf." Zexion snapped. "Now, IX said it would be great if we could hurry before they kill each other."

"Right. Ado." Axel waved at us as he and Zexion left us. Hayner turned to look at me and I shrugged.

He took my hand and we left the school. "So who was that?" Hayner asked.

"I really couldn't tell you. All I know about him is that he's a Satanist." Hayner froze. He dropped my hand and I turned to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"A Satanist?" I nodded. "Roxas, I'm going to ask one thing, try your best to stay away from him."

"What? Why?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook his head.

"Just trust me, please." He was begging. He wasn't accustomed to begging.

I smiled and gave him a small kiss. "Ok, after we get our project done, I will. But till then, you'll have to put up with him." Hayner groaned.

"Fine, but wherever you go with him, I'm going to."

"Deal." He took my hand again and we walked down to the little café and spent our time talking about-honestly, do you care what we talked about? Skipping again to the part where we go home. It was about two in the afternoon. We had the news on and Hayner was flipping through his books. Bored watching this gossip column, I reached over to the shelf and pulled out one of my books. I started reading where I had left off, something about Mephistopheles. As I read, I noticed something in the background. There was a figure. It was shadowed out, but I could see it had wings. . . Do to the failed attempt at coloring in the 1400s, I couldn't tell the wing color. But the insides were lighter than the outsides. I turned over to Hayner.

"Babe, look at this." Hayner looked at where I had my finger. "This is what I saw in my dream."

He eyed the figure for a moment. "Maybe you're not being chased. Maybe you've been reading this book way too long." Hayner smirked. I shook my head. But, maybe he had a point. I did have weird dreams most of my life. Maybe these nightmares are just results of too much reading. Guess we'll find out, won't we. "So," Hayner took the book out of my hands. "Should we pick up where we left off?" He asked worming his way into my arms. After this morning, I couldn't say no. And for those wondering, I'm uke (bottom), and Hayner's seme (top). And those who wonder what my sex life is like, it was like _the_ most amazing thing any living thing could experience. And I should know. See, Hayner and I weren't always so loyal to each other. When we first got together in high school, we would often cheat on each other. It got so bad that we did break up. Then weirdly, after that argument, we wound up making out and having sex later that night . . . So really breaking up is what brought us together. . . Weird. . .

After about two hours of hard core rough sex, I was lying on my back on the couch with my very sweaty husband on top of me. How the hell he was loaded enough for two hours of this, nearly every day, was beyond me. But he was. And I was exhausted. Hayner cupped my cheek locking our eyes together. He kissed me. "A little tired, Roxy?" He asked.

"Yeah. But it's only a quarter after five. . . It's too early to go to bed." I said sitting up. "I guess I'll just sit up and watch a movie or something." I said trying to find my jeans. But Hayner grabbed my wrist.

"Or we could get in the shower and then move this party to the bed." This sex addicted knuckle-head. I let him take my hand and lead back into the bathroom and into a hot shower. Then it was snuggle time- ya know, just listen to Sexting by Blood On The Dancefloor, it'll be easier to understand then. But either way, we did make it to the bed and man was I throbbing. Hayner met my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. "Ready for bed?"

"Only if it involves sleep." I whispered. Hayner pouted a bit, but laid down next to me anyway. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face into the back of my neck. "I love you, Hayner."

"I love you to, Bone-head." He mumbled. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. . .

_Ladies and gentlemen,  
>Boys and ghouls,<br>Step right up!  
>Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction<br>Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
>Your every wish is our command,<br>Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
>But I'm warning you, there's always a price -<em>

_Welcome to the greatest show unearthed. . . _

_What show? I followed the music and came to a door. It was a red door and was over in gold and black spirals like a circus tent. Cautiously, I reached for the door knob and turned it. I looked through the opening. The room was decorated just like a circus tent. In the middle sat a red velvet couch and opposite of it, two red velvet chairs with a small coffee/end table in between them. Opposite to the door was a rather large fireplace and was burning lively. Feeling unthreatened, I opened the door and stepped through it. _

_The dark carnival is in town,  
>You'd better be ready:<br>Just follow the parade  
>Of dancing skeletons;<br>Full of ghoulish delights  
>Around every corner -<br>Don't tell your parents you're here,  
>They will soon be mourners<em>

"_Is someone here?" I asked. _

"_Depends on who you're looking for." I jumped when I heard a male's voice. In front of me in one of the red velvet chairs was a kid, about my age, holding a doll or puppet in his hands. He was dressed in what looked like to be something the Mad Hatter would wear, black top hat included. He was blond and seemed to be about six foot. I couldn't really tell. In a weird fashion, he turned his head towards me, almost puppet-like. "Is there someone you're looking for?" _

"_No. Is there someone I should be looking for?" I asked, now standing by the couch. _

_Puppet boy tilted his head and pulled his hat down a bit. "He's looking for you. The master, he calls for you. The master, he wants you."_

_Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<em>

"_Who is this 'master'?" I was now sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in my hand. Puppet boy's head tilted back making a cracking like sound that only a puppet would make. _

"_He doesn't want me to say-He doesn't want you asking questions-He doesn't want you-with-that-BOY!" For some reason I was very calm. Even though puppet boy was screaming his head off and crackling his head back and forth. _

"_Will you calm down, you dummy?" The doll-puppet thing he was holding yelled in a high pitched voice._

"_I'm sorry! He's chosen the wrong guy! I told him-I told him he was sending the wrong guy!" Puppet boy screamed. I was still unmoved. Now I was just staring at him. _

_I will be your ticket taker -  
>Come inside, it's a dream!<br>Enter the fun house of mirrors,  
>No one can hear you scream.<br>We can supply anything  
>That your heart desires,<br>But the consequences  
>Will surely be dire.<em>

"_If you don't shut up!" The doll yelled grabbing puppet boy's collar. "I will torch you with a flame thrower!"_

"_No! Please! Don't!" Puppet boy begged. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" His screams grew to a whisper. I looked at puppet boy and he looked back at me. His eyes were wide and were filled with fear. "Master waits for you. But not tonight, he says. He wants me to _ you. Then _ _ _ _." _

"_What?" I cocked an eyebrow. _

"_He wants me to _ you. Then _ _ _ _." His lips were moving, but sound wasn't coming out. _

_Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<em>

"_Master, he doesn't seem to understand. Is that your wish?" The fire dimmed and flickered. "Very well. When shall it be done?" The fire flickered and dimmed. "Very well. As you wish." Puppet boy stood up dropping his doll puppet. "Please, come with me." He held out his hand. Against my better judgment, I took it and let him lead me through a different door. _

_The second room was much like the first, only this time, there was a really large wooden table in the middle of it. Next to the table was a cart with tools and many different fabrics and materials on it. I swallowed hard as puppet boy pulled towards the table. _

_Come inside  
>For the ride,<br>Your deepest darkest fears_

"_You will sit here. I can't _ you yet, and _ _ _ _, but I can make you clothes." I sat on the table and found myself naked. How did I not notice? Puppet boy first took a red frilly fabric and wrapped it around my waist. He cut it and repeated the motion five times-_

"Roxas?" My eyes fluttered opened. I looked over my shoulder at Hayner.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"You were talking in your sleep. Are you ok?" I blinked. Hayner looked a little worried.

"The puppet's making me clothes." With that I put my head back on the pillow and went back to sleep. . .

"_Master doesn't like him interrupting. He wants him to leave you alone." Puppet boy said. _

_I blinked. "I'm sorry. I think he went back to sleep." I said blankly. _

"_Master is happy about that." He said this time wrapping a shiny black material around my waist over the red frilly stuff. _

_The best night  
>Of your life,<br>You're never leaving here_

_Over the black shiny material, he placed white ribbon here and there. He was making me a skirt and without sewing it to. When he was done with the ribbon, he took more of the red frilly material and repeated a similar motion, just like the skirt. He took the shiny black material and did the same. _

_The unknown,  
>The unseen,<br>Is what you're gonna find_

_The puppet cut the black material in the middle so the red frills were visible. He took a black ribbon and crossed strips over my abdomen. Over my chest, he had taken a red and black ribbon and turned it into a bow. He did the same thing around my waist. Only the bow was in the back. _

_Witness this,  
>Witness that,<br>Until you lose your mind!_

_On my head, he placed a black headband with a red rose on it. On my legs he placed red and black striped stockings. On my feet, he tied black ballet slippers. After they were tied, he stood up and took a few steps back. A smile rose on his face and he cocked his head to the side. "Perfect. You'd make a perfect _." _

_Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete!<em>

"_A perfect what?" He just stood there looking at me. He slowly stepped up to me straightening his head. _

"_Yes master. I'll do it." He put his hands on my shoulders slowly leaned for me. I just sat there as he pressed his lips to mine. If-if he was a puppet, then why did he _**feel**_ human? As he kissed me, he stuck his tongue in my mouth-_

My eyes flickered opened. That was a weird turn of events. I yawned and looked over at Hayner. He still seemed to be asleep. I looked over to the window above the kitchen sink. It seemed a little cloudy out. I then looked at the clock. It was just after nine. I sat up and flexed my arms. I kicked off the blankets to go get a shower. After my shower, I went to the closet get out a pair of jeans. When I opened the door, something fell out and hit me on the head. Rubbing my head, I bent down and picked it up. When I saw what it was, I nearly chucked in across the door. I dropped the doll onto the floor and sat back on the floor picking up my feet. The doll-it was-it looked just like me! It was wearing the dress-like in my dream! What the fuck-!

. . .

This chapter is dedicated to my favorite character in Black Butler, Drocell Cainz. And sorry for the nightmares you get if I creeped you out. That tends to happen and shall go away in seven years or so. Thank you for reading, and I'll start working on the rest of the story ASAP.

Song: The Greatest Show Unearthed, by Creature Feature


	3. Chapter 3

_May the madness continue. . ._

. . .

Chapter 3: Warning

. . .

Ok, calm down Roxas, calm down. There is clearly something very logical about this. Oh who the fuck am I kidding-how was this possible? You don't just dream about something and then find it in your closet unless you know it's there! Let alone having the damn thing look just like you! What the fuck? I turned around and shook Hayner's shoulder. He groaned and then turned to look at me. "You awake already? What time is it?"

"Just after nine. Hayner this is really important!" I said as he sat up.

He yawned and then flexed his arms. "What is it?"

"Last night, I had a dream. Not the one I have been having, this was different. I was in a room, with this talking-stringless puppet."

"The puppet that was making you clothes?" He asked almost mockingly.

"Yes!" His face dropped. "He led me in to a back room and had me sitting, naked might I add, on a wooden table and made me a gothic Lolita. But he didn't stitch it, not once. That's not all."

"There's more?" I was going to slap him.

I bent down over the side of the bed. "When he was finished, he said 'perfect. You'd make a prefect'."

"A perfect what?" I sat up on the bed and turned to him.

"I don't know, but something tells me he was saying 'doll'." I held up the stuffed mini-me and Hayner's eyes widened. "What is going on?" My voice cracked. Hayner took the doll out of my hands and looked at it.

"Black magic. That's what." Hayner was serious. "I think we need to have a little chat with Uncle Luxord. Maybe he knows someone who can help." Hayner placed his hand under my chin and locked our eyes together. "Roxas, what ever is going on, I swear to you, I will find out what's happening." He kissed me and then stood up to get in the shower. I sighed. What was going on?

Now, my uncle was the last person you'd think Hayner would go to for help. Uncle, or Father, as he was better known as, Luxord was the head priest at the town's cathedral. But he's far from the typical priest. For one, his British. Two, he's drunk six days out of the week, only people don't realize it. Three, he won't fess up to it, but he's gay. And four, he couldn't give a shit about your ethnicity or beliefs. He was just awesome!

. . .

We stood outside the cathedral and looked up at the tall building. Hayner loved this building. Only because of its design. Many churches, like this one, that were built in the 1800s were built much like the ones from Europe in the gothic era. And Hayner was an eco goth. Yes, he's pagan, but that was his religion. And eco goths are people who are gothic and care about the environment. And I'm sure that if he completely had his way, our apartment would be decked out in an Elizabethan decor. And I'm sure if he could he would live in this building.

"Ah-look at it Roxas!" His arms were spread out and up in the air. "Isn't it beautiful? I could marry it!" Would you believe it if I told you he was hugging the wall?

"Yeah, gorgeous. But um-babe, that would be bigamy, and that's illegal." I smirked and patted his back. "Now come on, we do have a problem that needs solving." I said pulling him buy his wrist into the cathedral. Once inside, we found Luxord in the worship area talking to a couple. Hayner and I waited for a few minutes before he finished talking to the couple. When we came up to us, He took me into a bear hug.

"Roxas!" He smiled. "How's favorite nephew?"

I rolled my eyes. "Worried actually."

Luxord cocked an eye brow. "Why's that?"

"Maybe it would be better if we told you without the Sisters around." Hayner said causally pointing in the direction in which the nuns were more than likely listening.

Luxord nodded and led the way back to his office. He opened the door and let us enter before him. He locked the door behind us and then sat down at his desk. "Now, what's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Hayner said with a sigh. "Lately, Roxas has been having really . . . odd dreams."

"Isn't that your area of expertise?" Luxord asked pointing at Hayner.

He scratched his head. "Yeah, but this is a little bit out of my league." We explained the situation and about the dreams.

"And then this morning after getting showered, I went into the closet to get dressed when this hit me on the head." I threw the doll on his desk and Luxord's eye widened. "We thought you might know what to do?"

"I wouldn't." Hayner and I sighed. "But I know someone who would. I'll give him a call and see what he says. He's a bit of an expert in this field." Luxord said examining the doll. "I'll let you know what he says." Hayner and I nodded. We sighed and thanked my uncle for his time and left . . . Well Hayner took longer than me. . .

That night, Hayner sat in bed flipping through his books. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. When I was done, I joined him in bed. "Find anything?"

"Not really. They all say the same thing. Dolls may represent childness and puppets represent control of some sort." He sighed. "I wonder if Mom would know."

"Maybe she would. Should we visit her tomorrow? This would make a really good excuse." Hayner nodded.

"Alright. And in the mean time-" Is it possible to sue your husband for sexual harassment? If so, I could sue Hayner for millions. He stuck his hand down the front of my sweat pants. I honestly don't think there was a single night we hadn't had some form of sex since we got married. . .

_This house again. . . Why was I constantly coming back here? What was here? _

"_The master wants you here. Wants you here, he does." I turned around to find puppet boy. This time he was wearing a suit from the Victorian era. _

"_If this master wants me so damn bad, why doesn't he show his face?" I asked. _

_Puppet boy shook his head. "You aren't ready to accept who he is yet. Not the way he wants you to. You aren't ready." His voice lowered to a whisper as he sank down to the ground. "You don't fear him enough."_

"_I don't fear him enough? Sending a doll from a damn dream is pretty fucking scary!" He shook his head. _

"_He didn't send the doll. I did. He didn't like me doing it either. Even if it scared you, he didn't like it." Puppet boy lowered his head. "Do I scare you?"_

_I shrugged. "I was never scared of dolls, or anything related to them. Honestly, I think you're pretty cool!" I offered a smile. He just sat there. _

"_Pretty cool, you think? Fear, you don't." I bent down placing my hands on my knees to meet his eyes. He never did. "He says I'm worthless, that I'm stupid . . . Then why does he send me? Why indeed?" He pulled himself back up. He was really much taller than me. "He can send someone else next time. I see no need for me to be here if he's not going to let me _ you." _

"_What is he not going to let you do? Could you spell it out?" He possibly did, but I couldn't hear it. He was walking down the hall, away from me. "Wait! What does he want?"I ran after him but he only got farther and farther away from me. "Puppet!" He stopped. _

_He turned his head a complete 180 degrees. It was quite creepy. "My name is _, not puppet." He turned his head back around. His guy clearly wasn't getting the fact that I was getting some of the words that he was saying. I sighed and he vanished from the picture. _

_I started walking again. Through the same stone halls with the same red carpet. Where the hell was I going? What the hell was I doing here? "The master wants you. That's why." I looked up and in the beams and rafters over head, a man with long dark gray and white hair sat polishing a silver object. "You have something he wants, and believe me, he will get it. Even if he has to kill for it!"_

"_Kill for it?" Could he mean- "What does Hayner have to do with any of this?" _

_The man smiled. He tucked his hair behind his ear as he stood up. "Everything." I soon learned that the object he was holding was a gun. He aimed it directly at me and fired-_

My eyes flew open. My hand went to my chest. No holes. I let out a sigh of relief. I was in bed next to Hayner. I turned over and wrapped my arm around him. I couldn't find sleep again, so I just stayed up and waited for Hayner to wake up. When he did, he turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "Morning my little blond love bug!" He snuggled me in my neck.

"Morning. . ." I yawned.

"No sleep again?" I shook my head. "Aw. Want me to make you those special muffins you love so much?"

I grinned. "You never need to ask that to make them." I kissed Hayner and he got up to make me my special candy corn muffins topped with marshmallows. They were an orgasm in your mouth. Made me droll just thinking about it. . .

. . .

We hadn't heard from Luxord in three days. In fact, it was really starting to dwell on my mind. Hayner's to. He would check his cell phone every five minutes now. "Babe, he's not going to call every time you check your phone. He is a busy man, ya know." I said looking up at from my spot sitting at the coffee table working on my part of the project.

"Well this is really starting to tick me off. And you know how easily I get ticked off." He said starting to pace the floor. I sighed. He's such a thick skulled knuckle head. About an hour later the phone rang. I looked back at Hayner and he seemed unsure about it. "Hello?" He asked and put it on speaker.

"Am I speaking with Hayner or Roxas?" The guy on the other asked calmly.

"You're on speaker, so we can both hear you. Who are you?" Hayner asked.

"The name's Riku. Luxord asked me to call you to give you a heads up on the doll you sent me." Hayner and I looked at each other. "These dreams you've been having, when did they start?"

"About a week ago." I replied.

"Now here's a question, have you ever partaken in practice of the dark arts?"

Hayner cocked an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Satanism or Paganism or Voodoo. Anything that would be deemed 'unholy'." Riku answered.

"Aside from my practices, no. Right Roxas." I could feel Hayner glaring at me.

"Yeah."

Riku was silent for a moment. I then could hear a shift of papers as Hayner sat on the floor next to me. "Ok, as far as I'm concerned, this is a Voodoo doll. And as for it being in your closet, it was placed some time ago and you forgot about it. But that's my logical opinion. But honestly, I'm not too sure. Look, and I'm just throwing this out there, but you wouldn't happen to be living near any Satanists would you?" Hayner did a face palm. "They would be able to help more than I can over the phone."

I sighed. "Are you sure Riku? Hayner's not too big on asking Satanists for help."

"This is the only time I'm positive. Now, I've got to go. Long distance is a bitch on your phone bill."

"Where are you calling from?" I asked.

"Paris. Do take care." The line went dead and Hayner rubbed his head and groaned.

I looked over at him from my homework. "I could ask him ya know."

"I know. But-" Hayner sighed. "Fine. Ask him tomorrow." Hayner mumbled lying back on his back.

I crawled over on top of him. "You are way too stubborn." I peaked his lips. "Way too stubborn." Resting my head on his chest, Hayner held me tightly. "Hey, do know where the soul is?"

He stroked my back. "I really don't know. . . Some say that it enables the whole body. Others say it doesn't even exist. But I say it's a river of energy that flows from the eyes down to the heart and back again. All in all, it's a river of motion that never stops flowing till the body dies. Then the river flows on to the next body, or moves to where it's destined to go." I lightly smiled. "And then, I wonder, while I'm laying in bed with the person I love, where am I destined to go?"

"You'll be with me. Wherever we're supposed to go." I yawned.

"I love you to." It was moments like this that made what we had special. We didn't kiss, we didn't do anything. We just laid there and let sleep take over us. . .

. . .

"Ok, go ask him." Hayner said trying to push me out from the corner.

"Why don't you ask? He doesn't like to take me seriously." I said as we watched Axel flip through the pages of a book he was looking at.

"But he likes you better." Hayner had a point. But Axel didn't do anything for free.

"Yeah-you go."

"Tell you what, how about we both go and ask him?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd say yes, but I know I'd still be going over there by myself, so no." In defeat, the two of us sighed and sat down by the wall. "Ok. How are we going to do this?"

Hayner placed his fist under his chin and looked down at the ground. When he got an idea, he looked up at me. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

I shrugged. "What ever works." Have it my luck, whatever I threw, Hanyer would beat. So, I went with paper. Yup, he threw scissors. I swear he cheats. I rolled my eyes and stood up to walk over to Axel.

When I reached him, I noticed he had ear buds in. Great. I'd have to touch him. I looked back at Hayner and he waved me to go on. I sighed and squatted down in front of him and tapped his shoulder. He lifted his head up a bit and pulled out his ear buds. "Hey. What brings you to the dark side?"

"Cookies." That made him laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I need your help."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is Hubby not playing up to part lately?" I rubbed my forehead with my index and middle fingers and my cheek with my thumb.

"No, not that. Look, what do you know about dolls?" Axel lowered his head, as if in deep thought. Then he began to rummage around and pulled out a pencil and a small piece of paper. He scribbled something down and then handed it to me.

"_I_ don't know much, but out-little 'Dummy' does." He handed me the paper before gathering his books and standing up. "He collects and builds dolls and puppets for a living. He should know something." Dolls and puppets? Where did-

I looked back over at Hayner. He was leaning against the wall and watching Axel carefully. "Thanks Axel." I said turning around.

"Any time, Roxas." A grin, an almost demonic one, rose upon Axel's lips. "Day or night." Why did that sound like he was trying to convince me that he was seriously trying to get inside my pants (which wasn't going to happen)? And that wasn't the only thing. Axel, for some reason, was avoiding all that spots with sunlight. And the way he was walking looked vaguely familiar. I just couldn't-

"What'd he say?" Hayner asked running his hand across my back. We both looked down at the piece of paper in my hands. I opened it up and found an address. "So he's invited you over?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Why did I feel so thrilled, yet bothered at the same time?

. . .

Later that night, Hayner and I walked through town trying to find the address Axel had given me. When we found it, we had to have been standing at the front gate for about ten-twenty minutes. The house was old, yes, but you could tell it got some maintenance done. The wind blew around our feet as we stood staring at the house. Hayner turned to me with an expression that said _we had to come here at night_.

I gulped and took his hand. "Let's go." I whispered. Hayner nodded.

Just as I was about to push open the gate-"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hayner and I jumped and spun around to find a tall, blond boy, about our age, standing behind us holding a brown paper bag filled with groceries. "We have a dog, and he's not really friendly." The boy said in a voice that was much like a child. He was also wearing something that resembled a Victorian style outfit that young boys did wear. He was also wearing a tea cup hat and knee high converse. He walked over to the game and pushed it open. "I'll lead you inside." Hayner and I nodded as the boy led us through the gate and across the yard. The house was creepy looking enough staring at it from the gate, it was skin crawling up close. As if I wasn't worried enough. I got the oddest feeling that I had been here before, even though I know I haven't. We got to the door and the boy let us in first. "I'll inform Axel of your arrival."

"Oh-ok, thanks-" I turned around to thank him, but he was gone. But here was just here! I didn't hear any footsteps or anything. How could he just-"Hayner, where did he go?"

Hayner looked behind him and then looked at me as if he just saw a ghost. "I don't know. He _was_ just here." Ok, this is really freaky. People just don't disappear, do they? "Roxas, I'm getting a really odd feeling." I don't blame him. I did to. Standing in the center of the entrance hall, I got really odd vibes telling me I was being watched. But every where I glanced, I couldn't find anything. Hayner walked over to me taking my hand. It was comforting, but not very helpful. Those eyes that were on me never left.

Voices arose from the hallway near the staircase in front of us. I'm not sure about Hayner, but I couldn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded like an argument. Hayner and I shared a glance then looked back at the hallway. A short time later and I saw something that I shouldn't have glanced over to see. Axel came into my line of vision and when I saw I shouldn't have looked, I meant it. I'll admit, Axel was I candy, but his naked body (upper half) was like moose chocolate. He wasn't buff, but toned and looked as if he knew how to please the man or woman, I'm pretty sure man, who he had in bed with him. And the tattoos on his sides that seemed to run back toward his back only added to the temptation. But this was all of course only a viewing for five seconds. Axel had pulled on an under shirt much to Hayner's relief. I looked back at him and he looked at me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What?" He just shook his head squinting his eyes at me. I just shook my head. Ask anyone, you can always look, just not touch.

"Wow, glad to see you guys made it here ok." Axel smiled at us. "Oh Demyx."

"Yes, Axel?" My face almost dropped. The young boy from earlier was now standing right in front of us. He looked at us and smiled. That smile. It seemed so familiar. Axel wiggled his index finger, gesturing for Demyx to approach him. The way he approached Axel, the way he was walking, it was like he had a problem with his knee.

"Hayner, Roxas, this is our dummy, Demyx. A grown man and he still plays with dolls." Axel said shaking his head. "Play nicely now."

"We will." Demyx said as Axel walked away to go back to who knows what. "Alrighty then, this please." Demyx was surely being friendly, and he was living with Axel? How was a guy like this-Satanist. How could I forget?

Once again, Demyx lead us on our quest to where ever it was we were going. We walked through a few halls and around some corners (it's a pretty big house). And no what, no matter where, I felt eyes watching me and voices with every step I took. I'm pretty sure _Ghost Adventures _would love to visit this house. That's how creepy it was. I was constantly watching Hayner. As looked around, he'd strike up conversation with Demyx. And every now and then, Demyx would look back at me. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't wonder off. While he chatted about with Hayner, I watch him as he walked. That limp in his knee was really bugging me. He would constantly tilt alight to the right and left with every step. I wanted ask him about it, but something kept me from asking.

"You don't have Coulrophobia and or Pediophobia do you?" Demyx asked stopping at a big red door. We shook our heads. If we did, would we be here right now? Nodding, Demyx turned around and opened the door leading to a really big room. Inside was just like a circus tent with a big fire place. It was amazing. I hadn't been to the circus since I was a kid. The walls we much like the candy cane strips you often see with red cloth pulled down from the center and looped to every corner and edge of the walls. And Demyx wasn't kidding about the doll thing. He had shelf after shelf full of them. Everywhere you turned around, there was one staring you in the face. There had to be at least a hundred of them. "So Axel tells me you need help about dolls, what can I assist you with?" Demyx asked walking over to a little stand that held a tea pot.

I sat on the red velvet sofa across from two red velvet chairs. "Well, lately, I've been having these really strange dreams lately. Mostly about this puppet who keeps saying he wants to do something to me. But I never hear what he says." I watched as Hayner looked at the massive doll collection. Then I looked over to Demyx who was now pouring hot water into a different tea top. "Then, a few days ago, after having a dream about said puppet making me clothes, I woke and went inside our closet and found a small voodoo doll that looked just like me and dressed in the exact same famous as I was in the dream."

Demyx nodded. "Dreams are a very odd thing. They show us our greatest fears, our deepest desires, and our most precious memories. Dreams hold all sorts of meanings as well. Like puppets, they show control. Whether you're trying to control someone or someone's trying to control you. Then dolls show us a childish nature inside us. Or magic, much like a voodoo doll. Maybe this puppet friend of yours and your doll are connected." Demyx said walking over to me and handed me a tea cup. He turned and gave one to Hayner. "You wouldn't happen to have the doll with you would you?"

"No. We don't." I sighed.

"We gave to the cathedral's head priest to see if he knew anything. Then he gave it to a friend of his who is currently in Paris at the moment." Hayner said sipping his tea.

"Hm. Without the doll I'm afraid there's not much I can do." Demyx said sitting in the red velvet chair across from me. "All I can say is figure out what is causing these dreams of yours and confront it."

I looked over at Hayner. He looked at a loss. "Are you sure there isn't anything?" I asked.

Demyx nodded. "I am sorry." I sighed and stood up.

"That's alright. If anything, we have a clue for where to start looking for anything." I smiled slightly. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Changing the subject a bit, the three of us just sat there and talked about Demyx's 'family' as he put it. He had made a good portion of the dolls and puppets in his room. Most of the rest were refurbished and freshened up. The others were gifts. Demyx seemed to have made a hobby of the craft and admitted to it becoming an obsession. So much so, he joined Axel and his friend in this cult. He hadn't gone too far into detail with the story though. Which was good because when Hayner looked at his watch it was nearing eleven and we had school the next morning. Demyx had offered the hospitality of spending the night, but we politely rejected the offer. We kinda wanted to be alive when we woke up in the morning with all of our organs in place where we left them. Demyx led us out and we were on our way home.

On the way, Hayner wrapped his arm around my shoulders and looked up at the night sky. "The sky's really dark tonight. And the stars are all red. I wonder what the means." I looked up and it was very dark with red twinkling stars. What did it mean I wondered. . .

. . .

_That humming. . . Where was it coming from?_

"_From me of course." A finger brushed across my cheek. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_You know who I am." A pair of warm lips kissed my neck. "You've been asking for me for a while now." I was? I opened my eyes to find a shadow looming over me. MY heart was pounding, yet I wasn't scared. Was this __**him**__? Was this the 'master'? I still couldn't see his face, but I could see his eyes. They were ablaze and on fire. They were topaz rimmed with sun-orange the seeped into the topaz making them very alive and warm. My hands found their way around his sides and up his back. His massive wings brushed against my arms. Those fiery feathers ticked my skin and left a feeling as if I was running a fever. _

"_You're the master of hat puppet. . ." I whispered. "You're the one who wants me." He nodded. "What do you want?"_

_He grinned showing off his perfectly sharpened white teeth. "I thought that would have been obvious. Guess I'll have to show you." I was laid down on my back. His hands glazed over my chest and down my abdomen. Fallowing his hands, he left a trail of kisses. It was getting hot. Very hot. _

_There was a scripture; it says 'lead me not into temptation, and deliver us from evil'. That was very hard to do some times. Whoever this master was, he was offering a deep temptation that was hard to ignore. I willingly fallowed. Not because I was scared, not because I was weak, but because I wanted to. I wanted to know what he wanted. I wanted to know what he could do. _

_He leaned over me with a sly smile on his face. "Why the puzzled look? Feeling guilty?" _

"_Guilty about what?" I asked. _

"_About this." I gasped as something was pressed into me. All my sense went into over drive. My vision went blurry. My hearing faded. Scents overwhelmed me. The taste of cinnamon made my mouth water. Touch was over sensitive. My breathing got heavier. My heart started to race. Sweat was beating from off my skin. "You're not even trying to resist me." Was I suppose to? I looked over to him. He seemed disappointed. Isn't this what he wanted? He locked eyes with me. "I guess taking your soul will be easier than I thought." Something started clicking after he said that. Everything stopped and everything fell silent. My soul? He wanted my soul. . . .No way in hell! He started laughing. A deep maniacal laugh that shook you to the very core. "That's more like it!" Oh shit-_

_He pinned me to the ground, his hands tightly clamped around my arms. His trusting growing violent. My insides burning up. What did this have to do with stealing my soul? My face started to get really hot. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and held me close. Everything I had was telling me to push him away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I held onto him, tangling my fingers into his wild hair. I could feel my stomach cramping and his thrusting getting quicker. It wasn't long before something wet and sticky covered my abdomen and something wet and hot was filling my insides. I felt my chest raise and fall heavily. He didn't move. He did speak. He just held me. And when he did move away, it was only to look me dead in the eye. He smirked before leaning down and kissing me. _

_He pulled away, yet again, and sat down just in front of me. "Tell me _, how was this little show? Did our new friend enjoy it?" What? I sat up and looked over in the direction where he was looking at to find the one thing scared me most out of everything that had happened. _

"_Quite the show, I'd say milord." A light gray skinned being with bat-like wings was standing behind a blond, gagged and tied to a chair. Much like this master, I couldn't make out much detail of this figure, but Hayner was clear as day. His expression was one I had seen so many times before. It was heart breaking. "I think our friend here was quite fond of it. He couldn't look away." The gray figure laughed. _

"_Perfect. Let him go." The second Hayner was free, he ran over to me and knelt to my side. He turned to the Master glaring at him. He shouted something, but I couldn't hear him. The master chuckled deeply with his arms crossed over his chest. "Just try and keep him from me." _

"_Just try and take him." A voice with an enchanting echo said out of nowhere. Then, in a bright flash of light, a pair of bright pearly white wings flashed in front of us. "He will never be yours _!"_

_. . ._

My eyes slowly opened. I felt really achy and physically drained. I turned over onto my side to see if Hayner was still sleeping and found the oddest thing. His side of the bed was empty. I sat up and peered over the room to see where he was. He was sitting at the kitchen table. I slowly got up and made my way across the room. Hayner looked very disturbed and uneasy. He had made a cup of tea and seemed to just be staring at it. "Is everything ok?" My voice was crackly.

Hayner looked up with me with a really odd expression. He looked really tired. He shook his head before looking back down at his tea. "Roxas."

"Yeah?" What was wrong?

He met my eyes. "Are you having an affair with Axel?"


	4. Chapter 4

_May the madness continue. . ._

. . .

Chapter 4: Beloved

. . .

"Maybe it's just me being paranoid." Hayner said, lying on his back on the edge of the fountain in front of the college.

"Maybe. You know Roxas doesn't cheat." Pence sighed. Always standing up for me. Should have dated him when I had the chance. . . But then I might not have my knucklehead.

"But the details are way too similar!" Hayner said shooting up. "The only big difference was that I saw Axel's face! Roxas didn't, or couldn't."

Olette looked at me. "You didn't?" I shook my head. "That's pretty odd. Then again, it's said stuff like this happens to couples pretty often."

"It's not that odd." I mumbled in my fist resting against my cheek. "But the fact remains, something's going on here and it's not going to be pretty." I looked off from little heard of weird nerds and caught glimpse of an odd sight. Demyx, dressed in a similar Victorian manor as the night before, was walking up to the school holding a box and a doll in his arms.

"Is that puppet boy?" Hayner asked throwing his arms over my shoulders and around my neck.

"Yeah, it is. Wonder what he's doing here." I said as the four of us sat down and watched as he sat down on a bench with a blank stare in his eyes.

"You know, he looks very familiar. Have we seen him somewhere else Roxas?" Olette asked me. I just shrugged. Maybe when we were younger and she and I were out boy hunting.

"I don't know. But we should go say 'hi' or something." I said watching him staring into absolutely nothing. Couldn't say the same for his doll though. That creepy was just eyeing us with its two little black buttons for eyes.

Hayner shrugged. "Maybe. He's pretty cool." Just as the words were out of his mouth, Demyx seemed to come back to life from his dead looking appearance and look up right at us. He tilted his head, slightly and waved lightly. We waved back and Hayner motioned him over to where we were. He looked around him before pointing back at himself as if not sure who we were motioning to. Hayner nodded.

"Coming on, we don't bite." Demyx nodded before standing back up and walking over to sit by the fountain with us. "So what brings you this way Puppet Master?"

"Puppet Master? I wouldn't call me that." He said scratching his head. "A master has full control, and that is something I have not. My puppet and dolls control me, rather than I control them." He said petting the head of the one in his arms. "Just like Terra here."

"Mind if I?" Demyx shook his head and gently picked up the doll and placed it in Hayner's lap. "Wow. He feels-very. . ." Hayner didn't finish. He seemed too busy having a staring contest with it.

"How many dolls and puppets do you have, might I ask?" Olette chimed.

Demyx smiled a friendly smile to her. "Let's see-possibly about 747-if not more." We all just raised our eyebrows. This was really proving to be mad, as if his Mad Hatter Victorian fashion wasn't proof enough. "By the way, have any of you seen Axel and or Zexion? Preferably Zexion. I need to give this to one of them." He said looking down at the box.

"Why?" Hayner asked giving Demyx back his 'Terra'.

"They're not coming till late tonight, so they're gonna miss dinner. So I thought I'd bring them something to eat. That's all." Demyx smiled stroking Terra's hair.

"That's really sweet of you." Olette said standing up and brushing off her pants. "Oh, and if you look behind you, you can find Axel." We all turned our heads and saw Axel just sitting on the other side of the fountain reading the newspaper.

Demyx turned around and his chipper aura he was giving off faded. In fact, Demyx's whole being changed. Much like a-no. What was I thinking . . .? But, but considering what's happened lately, could it?

Demyx stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the fountain and sat next to Axel. Quietly, he handed the box over to Axel. "I brought this for you and Zexion-since you're going to be late tonight."

Axel put down his paper and looked at Demyx. "You didn't have to Dem-Dem. We could have found something when we got home." Axel smiled.

Demyx kept his gaze low. "I felt I ought to." Axel smiled and whispered something to Demyx. He nodded and stood back up. He looked back over to us. "It was nice seeing again. Do, stop by some time." He bowed slightly and was on his way, with the wind blowing his tail coat around.

Axel then stood up himself and walked around the fountain over to us. "You really make him happy last night. Which is an oddity now adays." Axel said looking at the direction of Demyx.

"But he seems like a really happy guy." Hayner said.

"Well, after the mess with his parents' unfortunate deaths, you there really isn't anything to be happy about." Axel turned and started to leave. "Oh, by the way, Xigbar says 'thank you'." When Axel left, I knew where we were going. To the library! *dramatic pointing pose!*

. . .

Books in hand, Pence came back to the table I was sitting at. "Ok, I've looked in just about every passage I could find and nothing." He pouted as he rested his head on the pile.

"Great, now come look at this." Olette said waving the two of us over to the computer she and Hayner were at. "Earlier, I thought I knew I saw him somewhere before, and I was right. Check this out." Pence and I looked at the screen to see she was looking at an older news article from a few years back. We were a tad bit surprised:

_Myde Makeshift.  
>Age: 22<br>Current: MIA_

_Myde Makeshift, an adolescent male living the high life. This 22-year-old good looking, party animal is missing in action. Due to suspicious circumstances, Makeshift is wanted for the death of his parents (Carmen and Michael Makeshift). _

Pence and I looked at each other before continuing to read.

Makeshift was your typical young, adolescent boy. He drank and partied with his friends and hitting it big. He was a successful student in college without a problem and was big help in the community. He entertained sick kids in hospitals, foster homes, and orphanages with his puppet shows and never asked for a dime. He was well loved and well respected. After graduation, a very successful future was just an arm's reach in front of him. But that all changed the night he met his secret lover, name unknown.

'Myde became a very different person after meeting this young man.' Says Carle Makeshift, Myde's grandfather. 'He was always a kind and respectful person, but this man changed him somehow. He drifted away from his friends and family. He still did shows for the children, so his parents and I didn't mind too much. But then one night, the three of us came home from dinner and found Demyx in his room, in a trance, sitting in the middle of a pentagram, surrounded by candles. It really scared his parents and they started to keep him away from this young man. Of course Demyx rebelled and fought back. Nights he knew Carmen and Michael were home, he'd invite this young man over, never introducing him, just flaunting him around.

'After weeks of this behavior, Carmen and Michael had had enough. They decided it was time for an intervention. But something seems to have gone wrong. Myde disappeared and his parents lost their lives. All that was left was a letter reading 'He's mine to keep'.'

To this day, no one knows where Makeshift has gone or when he'll be back. If you have any-

I swear my face hit the floor. After reading I focused on the picture of this Myde Makeshift and I felt all the air leave my lungs. It-it was Demyx! Myde had the same sandy-blond hair, the same aqua-blue eyes, and the same everything else! What the fuck was going on? The only difference was the names-now that I think about it, Demyx, D-E-M-Y-X, Myde, M-Y-D-E. Yup. The same letters just with an 'X' and rearranged! What the hell? Did anyone else notice this?

"Olette, how do you find this?" I asked.

"We were talking about in criminal justice. The case was brought up to demonstrate suspicious missing persons." She said. "I was going to ask you to help me understand the religious aspects of it, but you've been busy trying to make babies with your husband." I shook my head. All though it is true if I was a girl I would have been knocked up by now.

While Hayner went on a search for his dream analysis, and Pence worked on his history work, Olette and I talked about this case. Apparently, this mystery man that Myde had met had convinced him to rebel and join the occult. The influence was so much that the guy pretty much did a complete change in personality. He wasn't religious in the least, but his 'lover' some started to get him to speak in nothing but riddles and dress in a gothic manor. Then after the murders, he disappeared without a trace. No has seen hide nor hair of him since. It made me wonder. I looked at Olette and knew she was thinking what I was thinking.

"Ok, so I'll get more on the scoop on Demyx, you find out more about this 'Myde'." I said and Olette nodded.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Hayner asked.

I sighed. "The only way I know how. I'm pretty sure the Axel thinks more with the head in his pants rather than the one on his shoulders." I said shrugging.

Hayner just shook his head. "No. Not that way!"

"Well how the hell else do you expect me to do it then?"

"Not at all, how about that? You said it yourself! The occult is dangerous! What makes Axel and his 'family' any different?" The table fell silent. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Coming from the one who willing went into said cult's home." I mumbled loud enough for everyone at our table to hear.

"Only to help keep a promise I made." Shutting his books, Hayner got up from the table and walked out of the library. My elbows on the table, I buried my face in my palms. I don't even have a thought for this. . . .

I left Olette and Pence. UI wasn't one to get angry, or drag them into mine and Hayner's marital problems, but his sudden attitude change was just infuriating! I know he love me and just was to protect me, but I was still free to make my own choices.

_Puppets . . . control. . ._

What? I looked behind me, but no one was there. Then-where did that whisper come from?

"Looking for someone?" I jumped and let out something between a gasp and a shriek. I turned around to find Axel looking at me wide-eyed while I tried to keep my heart in one place. "Sorry, pants still dry?"

"Very funny. Takes a lot more than that for me to piss myself." I took a deep breath. "Is there something I can help you with?" Axel opened his mouth and I just held up my finger to stop him from saying something stupid. "And I don't mean anything relating to your dick."

"Aw, but it really hurts though. If you kiss it, it might feel better." He said in the absolute, most gayest way possible. "Please?" With as aggravated as I was now at Hayner, I just might. But he does think I'm having an afire with Axel. So maybe it's a _**really**_ bad idea. "Is something wrong?" Axel asked when he noticed me thinking.

"IT's Hayner. He's just-he's just making wild assumptions!" Axel took his hand and lifted my face to look at him.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Me just pulling his hand away was enough of an answer for him. "Is it normal for couples to be overprotective of each other?" I nodded. "Hm. This is a pickle. Tell you what, why not come back to my place and-"

"No. I'm sorry. I had the oddest feeling be there." I rubbed my arms and started walking down the sidewalk again.

Axel laughed. "Roxas, that's most likely because the house is haunted. We like to open doors and welcome guest every now and then. Some stay though. They keep us entertained." I stopped dead in my tracks. It made sense! Ghost!-GAH! Axel, must you be more-perfect? If there was anything I love (besides Hayner) than religion, it was the paranormal.

. . .

I was sitting on a very comfy red sofa waiting for Axel to come back with an alcoholic concoction. I know, I know. Axel plus alcohol was a bad idea, but I didn't want to go home right now. Nor did I want to have Luxord play drunken 20Q with me. I also didn't want to bother Olette and Pence because they were planning a wedding.

When Axel came back, he had a bucket with a bottle in it and to wine glasses in hand. "Here, this is a _special_ blend that should help." Axel said handing me a glass while placing the bucket on a side table.

"What is it?" I asked watching him pour me a glass.

"Red wine mixed with my own blend. Helps relieve stress." He grinned. "You don't have to drink it." Then what was the point of giving it to me?"

I took a sip and felt all my nerves relax a bit. "Wow. This works fast."

"Told you." He said practically chugging the thing. The taste was something one couldn't explain; you just had to try it. But it was unforgettable. Now, when I drink, I drink. After one glass comes another and another. And when I was drunk, I did and said a lot of random shit.

"Hey, Axel, you know-ya know-what made you-how did you realize you were gay?" I asked somewhat hiccupping.

"That's an easy one." He chuckled in a similar drunken state. "My first sexual encount-encounter with a woman! Man, the sex was horrible. Could not reach orgasm to save my life." We both laughed. "What about you?"

I hiccupped. "Yell, Olette and I are childhood friends. And-and we figured, we'd give a boyfriend girlfriend relationship a try. *hiccup* But, once that happened, it just didn't feel right. Olette wondered what was wrong and introduced me to . . . to. . . Gay porn. . ." Damn, what was it this wine. "After that, I knew we were just meant to be friends . . . then I met Hayner!" Axel laughed, chugging back another glass of wine. Must have been his fifth glass. Damn, was it me, or was Axel looking _reallllly_ hot?

Axel met my eyes and smiled. He placed his glass down on the coffee table before leaning over my being and in-between my legs. "Roxas, you look . . . so beautiful." Before I could respond, he captured my lips with his own. He took the glass out of my hands and placed it on the coffee table while my arms found their way around his neck. My head in a fog, I don't really remember much. But I do remember feeling warmth burning inside me and one hell of an intense orgasm. . .

. . .

When I woke up the next morning, the mother of all hangovers hit me. I rolled over and was surprised to find Hayner sound asleep. What the hell? If memory served me right, I was with Axel at some point last night-getting drunk. . . Oh shit.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and let it run over my body. And like in nearly every yaoi ever made, the result of having unprotected sex was running down my thigh. I rested my head against the tile of the shower wall at the thought of not knowing who the semen belonged to. Talk about sad. . .

"Here, this should help." Hayner handed me a mug of mint tea. "It should calm your headache." He smiled. What was he smiling about?

"Thanks." I mumbled rubbing the sides of my head. "Hey, babe, what happened last night?"

He chuckled. "You. Were. Wasted!" Talk about an understatement. "You came home, I tried talking to you, but you were gone and very horny. We had sex and then you passed out." He smirked. Great. "So, once again, you've proved it's a good thing we don't have neighbors!" Ok, so that could explain the semen, but that didn't explain why I was sore. No matter how many times I had sex with Hayner, I was almost never in pain. But this morning my whole back was killing me. And my insides were very itchy!

Hayner sighed. "Roxas, I'm sorry about yesterday." I looked up at him. "I was just getting really paranoid. The thought of losing you, in anyway, it's just unbearable." I smiled.

"It's alright Knucklehead." He smiled back and hugged. But I knew every well that things were not alright. "I love you, Knucklehead."

He chuckled. "I love you to, Bonehead." His hand in link with mine, Hayner pulled me up and over to the bed with me on top of him. As we kissed, his hands ran through my hair and over my back. There was something-something different this time. Whenever Hayner and I have nothing else to do really other than to have sexual relations with each other, but there was something really different about this time. It felt like-time had stopped and there was only us, in this moment-right here-right now-just us. Feeling Hayner inside me was absolute pleasure. And for those who can't figure out how guys can feel pleasure though anal sex, go get a prostate exam. It's about the same damn thing. . . Only it's repetition of hitting the same spot. And it really is one of the greatest feeling ever. Seriously, don't knock it till you try it. . . Me rambling again. Where was I-oh-yeah-sex with Hayner! Got it! Um-oh yeah-pleasure. Lots and lots of pleasure! And feeling him release inside was my favorite part. The warmth you feel and the connection, it's just amazing. But-for some reason, this felt odd. Like it wasn't good enough. What was going on?

Regardless of my confusion, I still collapsed on top of him panting. His arms wrapped around me as we kissed. We didn't do much of anything else that day other than having sex. It was perfectly fine with me. It beats playing with myself. . .

. . .

Day after day, night after night, things seem to change. I couldn't put my finger on it, but things seemed really-out of place. Hayner was more of a horny bastard than usual. Ansem was really getting more into his lectures. Luxord was still Luxord. Olette and Pence were happy go loving. Elisabeth was more chantey and songful. And everyone else just seemed to stare at me a lot lately, as if I had a sign above my head flashing 'STARE AT ME!' And I've checked multiple times, there was no such sign. And all week, something even more strange happened. Axel was nowhere to be seen! He hadn't shown up for class, so I couldn't interrogate him about our very possible sexual encounter. And it was starting to get very lonesome in class to. Much like before. But the weirdest thing of all, I hadn't dreamt **once** all week! It was absolutely amazing! And very strange. I was kinda growing accustomed to these weird encounters and interactions with these demonic-like beings.

IT had been a pretty peaceful week. Olette found out more about Myde, and Pence was starting to get jealous, which made him super cute. Hayner found his dream analysis and concluded that he was just being paranoid. And I still have no fucking clue what happened with Axel or how I got home when I was drunk. Yay. . .

. . .

"So, after graduation, Mom says she wants us to move in so we can start making babies." Hayner said.

"Wait, Roxas isn't pregnant yet?" Pence was shocked.

"Oh, and neither is Olette. So I don't want to hear it mister!" Olette and I just looked at each other. My husband and her fiancé were pretty embracing at times.

"Hayner, I thought we agreed we'd go off and travel before settling down." I cocked an eyebrow.

"We will. Like I said, she wants us to. Just like she wanted me to break up with you after the _**Blood on the Dancefloor**_ incident."

"Hey-that was your fault!" Don't ask. It wasn't pretty. "And it was a rave."

He chuckled. "I know. That's why I didn't." He swooped me in his arms, trapping me in a makeout session. Olette and Pence just laughed.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Olette pointed over to a small crowd gathered over a tree that just loomed in the front of the school. Curiously, we walked over to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was a tiny black figure dancing around. Upon closer inspection, I found out it was a puppet. I looked up at the tree and found certain puppet master sitting on a branch over head, leading his child step-by-step. It was so cute! Music was playing, like a technic- orchestra. The way he moved his puppet was kinda creepy though. And I think I'm the only one that's noticed. It looked like it was alive.

After Demyx's show, he jumped from the tree and he and his puppet made a bow. People left tips in the hat that was resting against the base of the tree. He walked over and picked it up. He put the puppet in the hat as well before noticing us and greeting us. "Good morning."

"Morning Demyx." We all greeted.

"That was a really cute show." Olette smiled.

"Thank you. Vanitus here has been practicing very hard." He smiled genuinely at his little puppet. First Terra, now Vanitus. These guys are more like a circus act rather than a cult of Satanist. "Well, I have to go. I promised some children that were playing in a hospital playground I was passing that I'd do a show for them today. And that I'd bring candy." He tilted his head and looked off in a random direction. "Good bye for now." We all waved. As Demyx walked away, I wondered. He's a very likable guy. Why didn't he have more friends?

After parting ways and joining the class Ansem tried to make very amusing, I got a surprise. Axel was back! Now I could interrogate his ass about that night. The night of which I still haven't told Hayner about. Was I thinking about it though. . . I just didn't see it going well. . .

I walked up the steps and took my seat. Axel looked up at me and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning." He did something between a groan and a yawn.

"Morning. . . You look like shit." I placed my book on the desk-table thing.

"I feel like shit." I groaned. "Had a big argument with my old man. He decided to send one of my brothers out to try and convince me to carry my ass home. And by that I mean he tried to do it." Axel chuckled. "And since I'm twice his size in height, that wasn't easy. Things got physically violent. We both got beat up. So he left, hanging his head in defeat. And I stayed home for a few days. I still have burses."

Ah. That could explain the long sleeve shirt. "You don't get along with your father?"

"Understatement of the year. I fucking hate him. He thinks that just because _he's_ an important figure head, I should act just like him and my siblings." Axel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. "So, to get out of _his_ little world, I made a bet with him. I apparently missed a dead line some time back that I didn't know about, so he wants me home." So Axel had a possessive, controlling father to. Boy did that stir up bad memories. Speaking of which-

Before I could ask, Ansem started his lecture. An anxious hour and a half later, Ansem finished and left us. I shut my book and turned to Axel. "What the hell did that wine do to me?"

A grin rose on his as he tried to suppress his laughter. "The kind that works better than roofies." Oh great! "Roxas, relax. You remembered where you lived so you got home safely."

"That is besides the point Axel!"

"So you cheated on your husband in a drunken state and don't remember it. My lips are sealed." I rubbed my temples. How could I-why would I-Fuck! . . .

. . .

"Don't be too late." Hayner said kissing me. "I'll wait up. Maybe I'll even try on that school girl outfit."

"Now there's black mail." I laughed. "I'll try not to be." As Hayner walked away, I felt my heart sink. Why did this moment feel so sad? I guess when you find out that you willingly cheat on your beloved, it gets to your head.

I sat in the library listening to the ticking of the clock. Each one seeming to get louder and louder and louder. The louder the tick. . . The slower . . . Time. . .

_Hayner had just gotten back to the apartment and opened the door to find an uninvited guest in waiting. "We are you doing here?" He demanded. _

_A familiar show of teeth gleamed at him. "That's an easy one. To get __**you**__ out of the way!" __**He**__ stood up with his wings starting to protrude from his back. _

"_What the fuck-!" Hayner gasped knocking himself against the wall. "You're not human!" _

"_Yeah. I never was, nor claimed to be." __**His**__ hands were resting on his hips. "Why else would I be after your precious little Roxas?" __**His**__ voice was full of sarcasm and madness. "I'll admit, you've been fun to play with, but now your judgment day is here!" In an airy of sparks, He shot a ball of fire from his hand aiming for Hayner who quickly ducked out of the way. _

"_No way in hell will he ever be yours!" Hayner shouted only to be met by a laugh. _

"_It's a good thing I'm not home then." __**He**__ laughed. "Oh-and before you die, I should tell you. Little Roxy was completely willing. And as you should know once a human gives themselves to me, there is nothing that can save 'em." Hayner's eye went wide. His hand covering his mouth, he only thought of one thing. His beloved. In an instinctive reaction, Hayner shot up and bolted to the door only to fail when a hand whipped in front of him. "Not that it matters. You're no longer in the picture."-_

"Roxas. . . Roxas." A warm sounding voice whispered. I groaned and just moved my head. Everything was quiet for a short while then I felt something brush against my lips. It pulled away as I sat up yawning and rubbing my eyes. I opened my eyes and met a pair of envy-green eyes smiling at me. "Evening Sleeping Beauty."

"Evening?" I yawned again. "That late already?" I stretched and then sat there not wanting to move.

"Yup." Axel said as he started to message my shoulders. Talk about creepy. "So Roxas, you know, we're the only two here. How about a little game?"I didn't like where this was going.

"Axel, what part of 'I was drunk that night' didn't make sense to you?" He just grinned at me. I said starring out the window where I could see both of our reflections.

"Oh I know. But that was the part. I want to feel it again, but this time, I want us to be sober." He grinned. In the window I saw something long and black flick behind him, but when I turned to look at him nothing was there. I turned back to look at the window and whatever was there had gone. Must have been my imagination. "What do you say?" Axel smiled at me.

"I say no! Now I have to get home. Why don't you go home and play with yourself?" I said gathering my books.

"Fine Roxas. One day I'll get you to submit." I could hear the grin in his voice as I left the library.

I quickly walked down the street hurrying home. I was running later than I wanted to. The whole while I was heading home, thoughts ran through my mind. Like, why Axel wanted me in this pants so badly. There wasn't anything special about me. As I proved a little more than a week ago, I'm clearly not the most loyal person. Hayner really didn't deserve me. I stopped for a moment and sighed. A really cold breeze hit my face as I stood there and I shivered. "Winter is defiantly coming early." I said starting to walk again. Then, I caught a glimpse of two owls flying over head. One with pearl-white glittering wings and the other with silver wings, but golden feathers flowing down its back. They were so beautiful. They made me smile as they flew past. . .

When I got home, I reached into my bag for my key. Found it! I opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey Babe. You won't believe what I saw on my way home tonight." I shut the door only to find silence in response. "Babe?" I walked over into the living/bedroom of the apartment thinking he was asleep, but he was on the couch or bed. "Hayner?" I felt my heart beating really fast. The bathroom light wasn't on, so I knew he wasn't in there. There wasn't a note on the door, so I know he didn't go out. Something wasn't right here. I didn't like this. I walked over to the kitchen and as I stepped on the tile, I heard a small splash. All color drain from my face and every hair on my body stood on end. . .

"HAYNER!"


	5. Chapter 5

_May the madness continue. . ._

_This chapter was inspired by xXwinterlilyXx. I was waiting for you to come and find me, but you never showed up. So I got bored waiting and continued the story. Enjoy!_

. . .

Chapter 5: The Countdown Begins

. . .

My eyes wept.

My body quivered.

How-

Why-

What-

When-

Elizabeth was torn. She sobbed as she knelt down on the ground, me at her side. Tears fell, but I tried to hold back. I had to be strong, for her. If I wasn't then-then-. . .

"I am dreadfully sorry. I always enjoyed his company." Luxord said hugging her. "We'll all miss him." Elizabeth wiped her eyes and nodded.

While Luxord tended to Elizabeth, Olette and Pence tended to me. Olette clung to me, tears staining her face. Pence tried to keep calm, but even the mighty Pence could keep from breaking down. . .

Who would-

I don't get it-

Why did I-

I wish I hadn't-

I need to know! . . .

. . .

Three months later. . .

. . .

I clutched the white gold, with gold lining, locket Elizabeth had given me. Three months, that's how long it's been. It seems like it's been forever, considering I had barely moved from my room in that time. This room served as an escape from the real world. And it was quite comfortable.

A knock decided to interrupt my peace, and I wasn't looking forward to it. "Roxas, you up?" I didn't bother to answer. "Roxas, you're going to have to get out and about some time. Whether you want to or not." I just pulled the covers over my head. Luxord sighed heavy and sat down by my feet. "You'll have to talk about it at some point as well. I just pulled the pillow over my head. "Roxas-" When he touched my shoulder, I jerked away. I just wanted to be alone. "Alright. Dinner should be ready around six." He left me to my solitude. Curled under blankets and pillows, I clutched the white gold locket in my fist as the tears trickled down my face.

_I walked over to the kitchen and as I stepped on the tile, I heard a small splash. All color drain from my face and every hair on my body stood on end. The sight before me was worse than the thought of me being caught cheating. Just laying-that's all. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving. He wasn't doing anything. I swallowed hard. I fell to my knees not caring about the blood. There was no way it was real. There was no way this was happening! There just wasn't-!_

"Here." A big cup of something steamy was now sitting in front of me. I looked over to my left at Axel. "It's gingerbread hot chocolate. And I promise there's no alcohol."

"Thanks." I took the cup sipping it.

Axel scribbled some things down on his paper before returning back to me. "They haven't found anything have they?"

"I'm not talking about it." I mumbled.

"Talking will make you feel better!" Axel said in his deep voice that's oddly very cheery. "We can go to a bar or something to make you feel better. My treat." I just shut my book.

"Look, whatever you want from me right now, you're not going to get it." I said rubbing my forehead. I was getting a headache.

"Ok, so you want to just mope around for the rest of your life?"

"No, I'm just not up for _anything_ right now." I snapped.

"And you never will if you don't get out." Axel retorted. "Just come out to dinner with me. Have a drink or something and relax. I'll have you home by nine."

I just shook my head. "Axel, have you ever 'lost' anyone you've loved?"

He sighed. "I almost did." His expression narrowed. "My best friend. If anything happened to him, I'm going to prison." So Axel loved his-wait!

"Axel, are you and Zexion together?" Just the question he didn't want to hear. I just shook my head. "And you have the audacity to sit here and ask me on a date." In a quick moment, I gathered my things and told Ansem that I had to leave. He understood. . .

. . .

"Hey, Ansem told me you left early." Olette said walking towards me in her cute winter attire. "Here, I got us ice cream." I know eating ice cream in the middle of winter is really weird, but it has always been mine and Olette's thing.

"Glad to see some things never change." I said taking my cappuccino chocolate chip as Olette sat down on the park bench next to me.

"This is one thing that won't. . . Boy do I miss him." She sighed. "Daddy's looking very hard, but there's nothing there. . . All there is is suspicion." Olette looked very uneasy. Like she didn't want to say what she had to.

"Olette, what ever you want to say, say it. I promise I won't over react."

She sighed. "Roxas, what if the person who wanted you took Hayner out of the picture?" There was a stall for a moment; then the wheels in my head started cranking again.

"Are you saying you think Axel did it?"

"I _suspect_ he's _involved_." She seemed very worried. "And-I do like Axel-he's a very interesting guy-he's just the only one with a motive." Dammit! Why did this all have to make sense? "Also, one more thing. Daddy didn't want me to say anything, but they found burn marks on his fists and lower back. They can't place where they're from."

"Burn marks?" She nodded. "Olette, hate to leave, but in need to get home and get rid of this headache." I got up and left her to wonder. I don't know how Olette thought Axel could kill someone and burn them without leaving a trace. But I knew of _someone_ who could kill and burn without a trace. And he was going to give me answers.

When I got home, I found the anxiety pills I was prescribe that I stashed away. I took two and laid down in bed waiting for sleep. As I fell into the REM sleep, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. They were **his** arms. . .

"_You are too cute when you sleep." __**His**__ breath was hot against my skin. _

"_How did you kill him?" I asked. __**His**__ hand caressed my chest. _

_**He**__ chuckled. "Simple, I slit his throat."_

"_Then why was he burned?"_

"_Because I shot fire at him." __**He**__ kissed the bridge of my neck. "But, he dodged it. It kinda made me sad." We were still for a few moments with his hands running over my body. __**His**__ hand clasped around my neck cutting off my air. My body froze as __**his**__ body started to burn. "You know Roxas, playing with my children has really put you in a binned. So, before you can no longer stand, I'm going to give you a head's start to run."_

_I sat up after I caught my breath upon release of __**his**__ grip. "And why would I do that?" A deep chuckle that started in his throat soon turned into a loud maniacal laugh. The kind of laugh that only the true bad guys knew how to use and you were like, 'oh shit-we're gonna die'. Those all too familiar teeth of his glistened like Sweeney Todd's 'little friends'. Those amber eyes burned into mine as he smiled and pulled his wings back. And with a flick of his tail, and a poof of smoke, he was gone. _

_His voice carried thickly in the air. "I didn't give you much warning last time, but I'll give you plenty in the next round. Let the game begin Roxas." . . . _

_Silence. For the first time in I don't know how long, I listened to my instincts when they were screaming at me to get my ass in gear. I flew off of where ever I was lying down and searched for a door. I found one . . . only after falling through. Why was I in an attic?_

"_That seemed painful." I groaned as I lifted myself up to fin Puppet-Boy starring down at me. "Master failed to warn you about his sleeping arrangements I see. Just like he fails to tell you the truth. But that's just like him to lie. Lie and break everything you are. That's how he steals it. That how I take it-what a horrible person I am." He was blathering like usual. _

"_Um-ok." I stood up stretching out my shoulder trying to pop it. "Want to tell me what just said, but more slowly and to where I can understand. Not everyone can speak in riddle." He just stood there. His eyes fixed wide and just starring at nothing but nothing. _

_Then after a few moments of just this creepy life-size puppet starring, you kinda just want to leave. As I turned, his head followed me. Because there sure as hell is nothing creepy about that. "You're going the wrong way. The answer to the question you seek is that way." His voice was different. It was nothing above a whisper and very regretful. His arm was lifted in a way that a master would control a puppet and pointed down a hall, in the house. Just a house that I've been dragged to in sleep for the past three and a half months!_

_Walking down the hall, I was greeted with the very thick aroma of lavender and lilac. Maybe even a hint of orchid. Looking around the corridor, I wasn't surprised to find where the smells of such plants were coming from. Hanging from vines and linings, were nothing but lavender, lilac, and orchids. An occasional rose or two would pop up, but not many. Coming to a window, I stop and stare out into the yard below. Everything was dark. I couldn't make out much other than the thick black sky sprinkled with stars. No moon. . . Must be in the front. I continued my walking. _

_Reaching the end of the hall I sighed. A dead end. Or was it? I tapped against the wall. Nothing. With a heavy sigh, I turned around and slide down the door. What was I looking for? A clue or something? I wasn't one for solving riddles. That was Hayner's job. I went to reach for my locket. When I held it, I felt close to him. Wait-it wasn't there! Where the hell-_

"_Is this what you're looking for?" A rather deep voice said. I looked up to find a pretty tall, Native American man with gray hair that fell past his shoulders, but was cut into med-short spikes at the top sides and fell into his face. In his hand he held my locket. "You seem to have dropped it." He took my hand and clasped the locket in my fist. Unlike the other four, I could clearly see his face. His face, it was soo pretty. His bronze sunset eyes were outlined by a thin layer of black eyeliner. His skin was flawless. And his body-even with a thick layer of Kimono, it was perfect._

_I snapped out of my trance as he started to pull away from me. "Oh-uh-thanks you." He merely nodded as he turned back around. "Um-excuse me!" He stopped and just looked at me. "Could you tell me what it is I'm looking for?" He closed his eyes and slowly turned to face me._

"_I have been instructed to only tell you this-it's closer to you than you think." He then turned around abandoning me. I sighed heavily again. . . _

_I'm not sure if I was dreaming. . . Or if I was just moving. But when I opened my eyes, I was in the snow. And I noticed that my clothes had changed-wait, I wasn't wearing clothes a second ago. I was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie, with tight black skinny jeans. I was barefoot, but that didn't bother me. It was quiet-too. A little too quiet for my taste. The only sound that could be heard was the crunching of snow beneath my feet. I went to call out, but my voice wasn't there. My throat wasn't sore, so why couldn't I speak? Was there something wrong? I tried to speak again, but nothing. Not even a gurgling sound. _

_I tried listening for something, but nothing was there. Not even the wind. I let out another sigh for the millionth time tonight. Up ahead, I noticed a black figure standing under a fire lamp. Since when does this town have oil fire lamps? And who was this person? He seemed to beckon me over. _

_As I came closer, he became clearer. "Sorry for the confusion, but if big boy knew I was in town, he'd have my head." This black haired, cat-eyed person who was only slightly taller than me, and pretty damn toned told me. I just looked at him. "Sorry about the whole no voice thing, can't have my little brother interrupting us now can we?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, look, we-meaning a few people such as Father and a higher power-need your help. How? You have the-" Thick shadows arose around us. My heart started to beat a mile a minute. Out from those shadows stood the shadow man himself. "Speak of the devil."_

_**He**__ flashed this older, yet shorter, brother his infamous white sharp teeth. . . _

When I woke up, my head was pounding. Damn those pills knock you out. When I lifted my head, the room started spinning. When I laid back down my stomach settled. I figured I would sneak in a few more minutes of sleep before Luxord came in to get me. I pulled the blankets over my head and rolled over towards the wall.

*crackle*

Under my shoulder was a piece of paper. On it, in really fancy hand writing read:

_The countdown has begun. Form this point on, you're on your own._


	6. Chapter 6

_May the madness continue. . ._

_I am sorry though about the last chapter; I know the ending sucked, but I just wanted to end it. It really steered off what I had planned, but oh well. It just makes the plot easier to continue. . . _

. . .

Chapter 6: Clash, Saint or Demon?

. . .

Ah! My favorite place to be! In an interrogation room with your childhood friend's daddy whose pissed at you for not dating her. Yay!

"Coffee Roxas?" Said Daddy asked.

"No thanks." I said. "I'm stopping by Elizabeth's after this."

"How is she holding up?" Mr. Briggs, the co-captain asked. This guy, he looked mean, but he was a pretty decent Christian man. Went to church every Sunday, never hit a woman, he treated them like queens, and absolutely loves kids. And being a really good friend of Luxord's Mr. Briggs was like a grandfather to me. Then again, I think he's everyone's grandfather.

"She's hanging in there." I sighed. "In my opinion, she's possible one of the bravest women I know." It's pretty hard for a mother to lose her only child. And Hayner and Elizabeth were really close.

"So Roxas, we just called you in to ask you again, your version of events." Mr. Briggs said.

I sighed. "I thought so. Look, my story hasn't changed. I was in class arguing with a class about something; then I went to library to do some research. I fell asleep and the next thing I knew, I was being woken up but Axel. When I got home, he was just lying there." First time I told this story, I was pretty hysterical. Now, I was starting to be a bit more relaxed about it. "So, why am I here? Did you find something?"

"Yes." Captain Daddy (not his name, but that's what I call him) proudly stated. "As you've mentioned before, it was a few hours before anyone else showed up to your apartment. There seems to be a pretty large gap of time between the times."

"What are you saying?"

"The apartment seemed to be wiped clean." Mr. Briggs stated. He pulled out an envelope and laid out some pictures in front of me. "These were taken at the first visit. As you can see, _nothing_ is disturbed." I examined the pictures in front of me. He was right. The kitchen area did seem pretty clean. Maybe-maybe Hayner cleaned up while waiting for me to get home. "And in most murder cases, the only reason for this is to cover up evidence.

"So you think I did a bit of sprucing up?" I asked.

"We think you're hiding something Roxas." Captain Daddy eyed me. "See, you failed to mention to me that a week before, you and Hayner had been having some arguments over another guy."

"Yeah we were. But-it wasn't about the guy; it was about the clash of religions. So if you want to point fingers, how about you do some studying of Pagans and Satanists and how Pagans have taken a load of crap for countless people over the millennia!" I snapped. "So, why don't you ask Olette about her suspicions and then point fingers, because you know damn well that I loved Hayner and never hurt another person."

"We can never be too certain Roxas." Mr. Briggs said sitting back in his chair. "We also know about your past mental health. And with the new introduction of this cult recently. . ." I just looked at Briggs. His eyes were every concerning. "We just need to explore all of our options."

"Then why not question the cult. After all, they're known for human sacrifice." I didn't want to drag _them_ into this, but what Olette had told me the other day was ringing into the back of my mind. And I couldn't help shake that feeling that I got when ever thought about it. Axel did have more motive than anybody really to kill Hayner. He wanted me and Hayner out of the way. But did Hayner really have to die for it all. If Axel would have asked more about my past, then maybe he could have convinced me stay with him. And then, that would be my motive as well, as I guess the police saw it. I wanted to be with Axel, but couldn't get divorced. So I took the alternative route. But that dream I had at the library. . . Why can't I remember it?

. . .

I left the station a bit late into the night. I was off to Elizabeth's walking through a winter snow. Winter was usually pretty cold here. But this winter had to be the coldest. Every house I pasted, I could see a warm fireplace flickering through the window. A gray smoke flowing from the chimneys. I knew families had to gathered together watching movies, reading books, and just having fun. It was one of those nights.

When I got to Elizabeth's, I opened the front door, I have a spare key, and was hit with the smells that would Willy Wonka's hat blow of his head. "Elizabeth, what are you cooking in your cauldron?"

She poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh! Good evening deary. Just making lollipops. I have this regular that absolutely loves them. He's such a charming young lad."

"That's good, I guess." I sighed hanging my coat on the rack.

"So how was the police station?" Should I?

"Oh-nothing special. Just tit-for-tat." She seemed to buy it.

"So Roxas, did you hear about the ritual?" Ritual?

"What ritual?" Elizabeth, current center of the universe.

"Well a little birdie told me that tomorrow, around midnight, our cult friends are going to be having a ritual." She said.

"But why have it this near-" If Elizabeth said anything after that I didn't hear it. I was a bit busy contemplating what Axel could possibly be doing having a ritual his near the holidays. Aside from the fact that he'll be pissing off a lot of people, what good would it do? Elizabeth told me not to worry and to get some sleep. I went to bed just thinking instead of crying. Something was going to happen, I could feel it. But I couldn't tell what. . .

I woke up early the next morning before Elizabeth and slipped out of the house before Luxord could show up and come up with some reason to keep me locked up in my room. I decided to wonder around town for a bit before going to Elizabeth's café to eat.

. . .

I sat with my back to a tree. Word had spread pretty quickly throughout town today about Axel's little show. Curiosity runs in the air around here. Too bad the poor souls wouldn't be able to handle or stomach this ritual. With the knowledge I have of the cult their rituals this was going to be bloody.

It was getting dark fast, mostly because of the thick clouds that have been promising snow all but refused to show any. There had also been a thick smell in the air today too. I couldn't place what it was, but I knew it somehow. I felt a tickle on my nose. I looked up and found a light snow engulf the sky. I have a question, if snow is suppose to be cold, why was it soo warm. Scooping up a handful, I found it to have a hint of pink. So snow could be pink, who knew.

"Just shut up and get the fire started!" A voice from behind shouted. I turned around. A boy dressed in Victorian attire, with an expression I had never seen before, carried a bundle of think branches in his arms. His eyes were as he had been crying for years. He was colored as if he was dead. His movements, not like he was in control. I looked past him to see who was barking orders and wasn't that surprised to find Zexion. But there was something odd about him. _I'm blind, not deaf_. I looked closely at him. His eyes were pale. He was _blind_! Holy sh-

"Zexion, licentia incendia volo." Axel made his way into the picture. "Demyx vado locus candela vel quispiam."

"Etiam vinco." Demyx handed Axel the bundle of branches and walked away leaving Zexion alone with Axel.

I wasn't sure if they knew I was behind the tree or not. I doubt they did, because the second Demyx was gone, Axel calmly built the branches into a pile. "Reputo is mos ostendo?" Zexion whispered.

"Si is does, quis mos vos operor?" Axel turned to Zexion who just shrugged shoving the remaining branches out of Axel's arms and brought their lips together. I felt the blood rush to my face. But why? Was I jealous? Why should I be? I barely knew Axel! So why was I getting so worked.

I didn't look back at them; I just got up and walked around. Not sure, and don't care if they heard me. Not that I was trying to attract attention. . .

I sat at home, snuggled in a blanket on the couch watching _The Sixth Sense_. I had my hot chocolate in my hands and popcorn on the table. I looked at the clock, it was nearing ten and Luxord still wasn't back. I was starting to get worried. When was he going to realize he was getting older and wasn't a spring chicken. Being out in the cold this late wasn't good for him. *yawn* Not good for him . . . at . . . all. . .

_They all sat there. Five in a circle, one at each point of the pentagram, and the other two sitting in front of the five. The one sat calmly with his legs tucked under his body as he sat up proudly and strong. The other sat cost-legged with an opened book in lap. Around them thirteen small fires flickered and danced. Each one was different from the others. The onlookers looked amazed. _

_The leader, the real tall one stood. AS he did, the other six chanted in unison something the onlookers couldn't understand. It seemed to be a language only they knew. As the leader stood, the fires dimmed. Onlooker awed and amazed. This made the leader grinned almost baring his teeth, but he knew better. A certain someone was watching. "In the light, you are my darkness." His voice echoed through the crowd of onlookers. "I the darkness, you are my strength. You help block the light and keep it at bay." His back turned to the crowd, he took out a razor and slit his palm. Passing each frame, he threw in a few drops of his blood into each. All of them looked as if it were a crocodile devouring food thrown at it the water. _

"_You keep my soul, though I set you free." The leader's co-conspirator said. "It is I who can't live without you, but you who can live without me." _

"_Ego diligo vos." The leader said stopping at the last pit. "And today, I ask another, join our forces." He threw his blood into the last fire and to everyone's amazement; it grew bigger in a giant blue whoosh! The leader looked up to the big full moon over head. "You will join us, and it'll be on a night just like tonight. On that night, you'll be mine." That last part he whispered. Only the other six could hear him. _

_Looking out to the crowd, the leader saw one man standing there. Being who he was, he allowed this man and only this man to see his real eye color in the form of a taunt. Before the man could even react, with a swift movement, the thirteen fires engulfed the group of seven and they vanished. The crowed stared in disbelief. But ask anyone, and they'll tell you. Not a trace of them was left in the snow after the blaze. So many doubt they were even there. But how is the possible? The onlookers weren't sure. _

_So needless to say, the cathedral was packed shortly after that. . . _

I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking my coffee. It was about eight in the morning and Luxord still wasn't back. Now I was really worried. I got up to pure myself another mug when the doorbell rang. When I opened it, I found a pretty old friend of my uncle's there. "Eraqus. This is a surprise."

"It has been a while Roxas, hasn't it." He said taking off his hat. "May I?"

"Of course." He stepped in and we walked into the kitchen after I shut the door. It was cold outside. "So what brings you here?"

"Your Uncle sent me. He wanted to make sure you were alone." I looked around. Was someone suppose to be here? "Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah. Up all night watching creepy movies. Like always." I sighed.

"You weren't at the ritual?" Eraqus' mouth dropped. If I said it had hit the floor that would be an understatement. "But, I swear we saw you there last night."

"I was, but I left before the thing started." I crossed my arms at the memory of the sight that caused my leaving. "And I promise you, I came straight here."

Eraqus whipped out his camera and clicked a few buttons. "Here, look at this." I turned my attention to the small screen in front of me and I swear-my heart stopped beating.

I was watching a recording of me-no!-somebody who looked like me-dressed in . . . gothic Lolita? I turned away from the screen and for some reason, my stomach was really-only way I can explain it is like when in the _Exorcist_, when Rita spews all over the guy. I found the garbage can soon enough to save the cleaning headache.

Eraqus led me to the sofa and got me a glass of water. "Are you ok?"

After gulping down the glass and caught my breath. "Give me your camera." He handed the camera and I continued to watch the recording. Axel was standing and circling this look-a-like me thing, asking it questions and it only moving its lips to answer with a very blank stare in its eyes. Then the thing started to stand up. As it did, the camera started glitching. Static and cuts were back to back (just like in _The Ring_). As the glitches came more frequent, and-big shocker-the thing got closer each time till it was right in front of the screen. But since I've seen _The Ring_ many times, so much so now I find it an odd turn on, I wasn't that scared. Kinda creeped at the fact that Axel now seemed to be showing signs of obsession, but the recording, not so much.

"Now, are you sure you weren't there?" Eraqus' voice matched his serious face. "The proof's there Roxas."

"Ok, say I was there, what _exactly_ did I do?" I asked looking over the glitch camera footage.

"What are you talking about? It's all there?"

"Satanic rituals when recorded appear different to each person that views it." I lied quickly. I heard it was true, I just wasn't sure. "So what happened?"

He sighed heavily. "I've never-in my life-ever thought that you would ever say something like that to him. . .

I just stood there in the living room watching Eraqus as he left. There was one way in fucking hell I did what he said I did! I loved Luxord! He took me in when the rest of my family shunned and through me away. There was no way-!

When Luxord came home that night, I asked him about the ritual. He sighed and told me to set the table for dinner and that'd he'd explain.

We sat at the table, neither of us touching our food, just sipping wine. "Luxord . . . What happened?"

Luxord rubbed the bridge of his nose. He put down his wine glass down and looked at me with very sad eyes. "You were just sitting there with them. You had this real-twisted look on your face, staring out to everyone. When you stood up, he-that Axel just put his hands all over you and you just let him. You encouraged him!" Luxord sounded absolutely disgusted. "Eraqus told me that you said you weren't there. Please tell me that he's telling the truth." They say brave men don't cry. That was clearly a lie. Luxord was the bravest man I know, and his eyes were flooded by tears.

"Like I told Eraqus, I was there before it started. Then I left after. . ." Should I? Why not? Luxord only had the right to know. "Then I left after I saw Axel kiss Zexion . . . There was no reason for me to be there." I felt my heart get heavy. Why was I soo upset over this? It didn't matter. Luxord looked very relieved.

"Roxas, I need you to do me a favor, stay away from Axel." Luxord placed his hand over mine. "As much as possible-**please**-stay away from him!" That was going to be hard. But-again-against every fiber of my being's echoing screams, telling me to tell Luxord the truth, but for the first time in my life, I lied to him and told him I would. Avoiding him around town, no problem. Avoiding him in class-impossible.

. . .

_At first, all that was lit was a single candle. Then the flame one to the next one, then the next, then the next. The room white, but the glow of the pumpkin orange flame on the red candles hid that white. In the middle of the candles, laid a bed that rested on the floor. The floor was covered with a thick red carpet that one's feet sank into. The bed itself was covered in white sheets with white pillows and topped with a red blanket. In between the sheets rested two naked bodies. One belonging to a small and rather frail boy. The other belonged to a tall lanky boy. They were interlocked in a rest of deep passion. _

_No matter how many times the dominant one's body twitched with each intense orgasm, the smaller boy remained blank-faced and unfazed. The dominant one had thought the change in scenery would change this problem, but it didn't. And he was getting fed up with his 'lover's' dysfunction. _

_One night, the smaller boy waited in the room like he usually did, for the dominant one. It was getting later and later, so the small boy went to look for other. He walked down hall ways, stairs, and corners. _

_He passes many mirrors on his search. Each time looking into each one. And each time, he grew more afraid. The reflection he saw wasn't him. It was, yet it wasn't! This person he saw had messy hair, bruised and battered body, and blank eyes. The person he remembered being had messy hair, but in an organized manor. His body had perfect, flawless skin that girl's envied him. And his eyes-eyes that he had always heard were full of life and very beautiful. They were said to be his most outstanding feature. _

_After coming to the final step and finding his lover sitting with another person, he finally realized it. In order to be a lover, you must love the other person. There was no love between them. No- there was love, but not the kind that should be. There was something-but not enough to call it love. After all, how can there be love if there was only one having that orgasm? _

_The dominant tried to plead and apologize to the smaller boy saying that he did love him, but the younger boy didn't buy it. He left the dominant and headed for a door. _

_He found the door and stood in front of it. When he opened the door, he was met with a bright light and warm feeling. He felt as if he was being lifted up by a pair of hands and set free-_

. . .

"Not you guys to!" I groaned. Pence and Olette came up to me at school and decided to do the whole, who-are-you-sleeping-with-now investigation.

"Look, we are just asking a simple question. Are you sleeping with Axel?" Pence asked placing his arm around my shoulder.

"No!" I shoved his arm off. "I'm not sleeping with Axel!" I said just loud enough so everyone in the courtyard could hear me. "I'm not sure what the hell happened at that ritual, but I wasn't there! I was at home, watching movies, and fell asleep. Yes, I was there maybe minutes before hand, but I left. That's my story I'm sticking to it."

They looked at each other. According to everyone, they saw me there. And I find it funny. Out of my group that I consider family, only two believe my story. One, Luxord of course. And the second was the person I thought, due to my past with her son, would accuse me, Elizabeth. Olette and Pence were on the fence and I was trying to get them on my side. Olette, I could understand her position. But Pence didn't know me that well, but well enough to know when I was telling the truth.

"Are you sure Roxas?" Olette asked sweetly.

"Positive." I turned around to walk to my class. It was still early so there wasn't anyone in the room.

Ansem was absent from the room. I thought it would be a good so I could get my question together, who better to ask about rituals than the person who's teaching you about it. My hopes where shot down when I found Axel leaning against Ansem's desk with his arms and legs cross and head bowed. The tension in the room had really sky rocketed.

He slowly raised his head and stared at me. "What ever you saw, it was lie." So they did know I was there.

"Really?" I kept my voice even. "It didn't sound that way." Just because you can't understand the language doesn't mean you can't understand the tone.

"Unless you speak Latin, how can you know?"

"I'm a people person." I snapped. "I've also been lied to enough to know."I wanted to kick myself. Saying that was the wrong move. The look Axel gave me just-scary. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was just pure out scary.

He uncrossed his arms and legs and advanced towards me. "You know, no one is showing up today, Roxas. Ansem called in sick." I gulped. And I didn't notice that he made his way passed me. "It seems you've fail to receive the message. Lucky me." *click* Shit!

I dropped my stuff and spun around. Axel was leaning against the door. His demeanor-like bully who traps the poor kid in a corner then beats him. The ticking of the clock on the wall seemed to get very loud.

His smile was very twisted. "You know Roxas, I heard you liked horror movies. If that's true, why are you here?" I couldn't think of anything to defend myself. "Then again, the protagonist in every story whines up in the antagonist's trap some way or another." Axel sighed to himself. "Now, I'm going to make this simple-" He extended his hand to me and smiled a genuine friendly smile. "How would you like to join us Roxas?" This is the part where the record is scratched and the needle pops off.

"What?" um-

"Join us? The cult." He said matching my 'what' response. Which was just that, are-you-kidding-me kind of whats. "You said you wanted to know more-there's no way that's possible unless you experience it for yourself. Come on." I just looked at him. He returned my stare and gradually lowered his arm and head as my silence being my answer. It also didn't seem to make him happy either. "That's really going to be your answer?"

"I don't know." I knelt down and started picking up my things as Axel just stood there. I threw my bag over my shoulder and stood back up. "If class isn't in today-" I stepped past him for the door. He didn't say anything. I looked over my shoulder once and just saw him standing there. His poster was perfect, expect for his bowed head. His hands weren't clenched, but flecking back and forth from clenched and unclenched. I sighed shut the door and walked home.

"Home a bit early aren't you, love?" Luxord asked as I walked into the door.

"Ansem called in sick. Class was canceled." I stood there in the entryway. My mind was racing with questions.

"Everything alright Roxas?" I didn't answer. I walked down the hall, up the stairs, and to my room.

I stood there with my back to the door. I looked down and at my feet was my book of _Angels and Demons_. I picked it up and just threw it on my bed. I sank down on the door to the floor and just curled up into a ball and buried my face into my knees. Tears started to trickle from my eyes. My inner desires and wants fighting with my conscience.

I laid there just like that for hours clutching my legs and stomach. My head was pounding and my muscles ached from lack of movement and were really stiff. It was dark out and cold. I laid there and watched my breath come out in puffs. I was shivering. I suppose I should have gotten up to turn on the radiator, but it felt safer on the ground. I felt that if I got up, I'd either pass out or throw up.

Finally getting the nerve to sit up, my joints cracked and my head felt heavy. My stomach growled. My heavy eyelids drooped over my tired watery eyes. There was a thump. A soft thump. Then the cracking of my bed echoed in the room. After that, two footsteps. And that was it.

A pair of bare pale feet stood in front of me. Attached to them was a pair of long, lanky leg hidden under thin, tight black jeans. From there was a bare torso that bore long lanky arms that were tattooed with fire. Then, his face. From the back, rest long spiky black hair. What was he doing here?

He got down to his knees placing a leg on either side of me. Our eyes never met, but our lips almost did. His mouth was only a few inches from mine. His left hand rested on my right shoulder. My breath was still coming in puffs of white vapor.

"It's really cold out tonight." His voice whispered into my ear. "Maybe we should share body heat." His lips found my neck and my body started having spasms. There was a point I felt something inside me. It was the spark that led me into a night of the sin of lust. But if lust is passion, then passion is wrong. And if passion is wrong, then I'm doomed to hell. . .

I woke up the next morning to a toasty room. The radiator had been turned on. Luxord must have been here. I kicked off my blankets and left my room. Down stairs I found a note on the kitchen table.

_Roxas,_

_Had to run to the cathedral. Dinner is in the oven. Just pop it in the mike when you get hungry. See you tomorrow afternoon._

_Luxord_

My heart stopped. If Luxord wasn't home last night, then who was in my room?

. . .

**AN: At this point, I am willing to take suggestions for any weirdness you, the viewers, wish to 'see' in this story. Really, I'm running low on my creepy thoughts and the insanity and keeping it all in Roxas' POV. So again, any suggestions or thoughts please and thank you. Sleep tight tonight. **


	7. Chapter 7

_May the madness continue. . ._

. . .

Chapter 7: Mother And The Puppet Master

. . .

_Hot-very hot! _

_Tic toc. Tic toc. Tic toc. . . _

_So-very-hot! _

_I thought it was suppose to be cold in here. Boy was it hot. Sweat was pouring from my skin. My hair was damp from all the sweat. I ran my hand through the sweaty mess of hair on my scalp and turned around to look behind me. Why was it so hot in here? _

_A door opened and a cretin red-head walked into the room. "Hey-Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." He walked over to the bed and kissed me. _

"_Look who's as happy as always." I smiled at him. "Axel, why is it so hot in here?" I asked as he took off the towel that was wrapped around his waist and let it drop to the floor. _

"_That's because you're in here." He smiled climbing into the bed with me. I laughed. "It also could be because the radiator in the corner and the fact that we've had sex several times tonight." He kissed my forehead. "And I was kinda hoping we could do it again." His kisses move from my forehead, to the side of my mouth, to my neck, to my collar bone. Hell yeah we were doing it again!_

_Damn-this felt so amazing! Having Axel inside was like-white chocolate macadamia nut cookies! Perfect length, perfect girth, perfect-everything. I latched onto his neck and-_

"Roxas." Axel poked me with his pencil. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You fell asleep again." He mumbled. "Do you sleep at night?"

"Yeah." I have no problem sleeping. I have problems with the dreams that I have while I'm sleeping. "What did I miss?"

"Only me trying to persuade you join us." I rolled my eyes. "Why not Roxas?"

"Because I'm not hurting my uncle like that." I snapped struggling to keep my voice down. _I've been down that road before, and I'm not going there again._

It had been the same topic between me and him for the past few days. And despite my efforts, Axel wasn't listening to my refusals. Seriously, talking to Axel was like me trying to convince Hayner that there was a god. Hey- that's odd. . .

I just mentioned Hayner . . . I haven't done that in a while. . .

So after class I headed down the hall. My footsteps echoed with each step . . . tip tap tip tap. . . It sounded just like that damn clock. Behind me I could feel Axel's burning gaze. And I'm pretty sure that he would have tried something if it wasn't for the person that hated me most walking in front of me. As Zexion passed me, his pale blank eyes shot daggers at me. That feeling alone was enough to make the surrounding winter air feel like a hot day in the Outback. He walked up to Axel and latched onto his arm. The two walk away, arm-in-arm and out of my sight. . .

"Goooooooooooood mooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrning Sunshine!" Elizabeth's voice chimed as I walked into her dainty little coffee shop.

"Elisabeth, it's past noon." I said as I sat down at the bar. "A double mint espresso please."

"Tough day?" She asked as she danced around her work station mixing my drink.

"Really." I sighed. "I can't seem to get Axel off my back. And I'm not willing to lose Luxord trust again by saying yes to him to either. Total FML. . ." I practically banged my head on the table.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She placed my drink next to my pounding head. "We've all been under a lot of stress lately. Luxord especially due to recent events. People have been flocking to the Cathedral an awful lot lately."

"I know." I took a sip of my espresso and nearly spun right out of my seat. Holy shit this was strong. Rather get drunk on coffee than alcohol though. "With all this religion, I wonder how I married a Pagan and currently live with Catholic priest."

"You married Hayner because you loved him." She smiled. "And you live with Luxord because you know where he hides the booze." I had to laugh. I don't know how, but Elizabeth had this ability to make even the saddest of people laugh with tears in their eyes. She smiled and looked over at the door when she heard the bell ring. "Oh, look who's here! Good morning gentlemen."

I turned around. Standing just a few feet away from me was Demyx in his usual lacey Victorian attire. Standing next to him was a rather tall, much older man with dark hair mixed with white streaks pulled back into a ponytail. He had a scar over his left cheek and a patch over his right eye. I'm not sure why, but something about him screamed 'pedobear'. "Good morning Lady Elizabeth." The older man greeted. "So, how was that some shindig the other night?"

"Really wow." Elizabeth clutched herself at the though. "I truly got the chills." The two laughed.

I looked at Demyx and he bowed. "Good afternoon Roxas." He said in his quiet hushed voice. "What brings you here?"

"Your room mate." Not all true. I was planning on stopping by anyway. "So, if it's not too much to ask, could one of you tell me why Axel wants me in your cult so damn badly?"

Demyx lowered his head and sat in the stool next to me. "He wants you. Just you. That's all." Demyx said in the most serious tone I had ever heard him spoke. "But why you ask. It's because there's something in your soul that's luring him to you. What it is though, we can't say." I met Demyx's eyes.

"It's how he finds all of us." The older man said. "Name's Xigbar." He shook my hand gently before sitting on the other side of Demyx.

"Roxas." I offered a smile. "What do you mean 'it's how he finds us'?" I cocked an eyebrow earning a crocked smile.

"Just that. If Axel sees something he likes, he goes for it." Xigbar said as Elizabeth handed him and Demyx coffee mugs. "Can't say why, the sadistic asshole." The last part he mumbled. I looked at Demyx and he shrugged.

"So any plans for the holidays?" Demyx said sipping his gingerbread hot chocolate.

"Not sure." I sighed. "Guess I'll be here to keep Elizabeth company. What about you guys?"

"Demy and I might just go and see a movie or something." Xigbar said. "Not much else to do, particularly dead around here."

"You could always go to church." I though Xigbar and Demyx were going to choke from Elizabeth's little joke before they started laughing. I joined in the laughter shortly after Demyx and Xigbar.

Demyx looked around in his stool for a moment before speaking. "No one ever deserves to be alone on Christmas." The three of us looked at him. "Maybe we should celebrate here!" He turned to Elizabeth with a child's pleading smile.

With her motherly antics, Elizabeth smiled. "Why not? Maybe a small puppet show would be nice."

"Yeah Dem." Xigbar smirked. "It's kinda boring when I'm your only audience member." A smile rose on the puppet master's face. I guess now I have something do when Christmas rolled around this year. . . Hell, it beats moping. . .

. . .

Next day . . .

"So what's this I hear Little Demyx putting on a puppet show at a coffee shop?" Axel asked sitting at the table across from in the library.

"Oh-Elizabeth has nothing to do for the holidays so Demyx offered to put on a show to celebrate." I said not bothering to look up from my book. Not that it mattered. Axel was busy flipping through pages. My curiosity was only sprung when I heard him say "Instituo is." Ok, it was really starting to bug me. More and more recently, I've noticed Axel speaking in this language of his, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Axel," He looked up at me. "What language are you speaking?"

"Latin." He said casually. "My Dad's this big-how do I explain it? He's big on the ancient world and they mostly spoke Latin, so I just grew up with it. In fact, it was my first language."

"Interesting." The conversation stopped there. For a little bit anyway.

"Hey, um-would you be up for seeing a movie later?" Hm? "It's not like a date or anything! It's just a _I-want-to-see-a-movie-and-Zexion-doesn't-want-to-go _type of thing." Why did I not believe him?

"What movie?" I asked leaning forward on my arms on the table.

"_Insidious_." He smiled. "It looks really comical." Yeah it did.

"Hmmm." I thought for a moment before giving him my answer. I could have sworn I saw a hint of anxiety in his face as he waited in anticipation for my answer. "I'll go-but on one condition." He nodded. "Xigbar and Demyx come with."

"You really want to go to a movie with them?" I nodded. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Ok, but just to warn you, when they start to get bored they start making out." That wouldn't be too bad. I have that problem and so does everyone else I've ever dated and hung out with. Now, if they start moving on passed that, then it gets a little creepy.

"Fine. And in the event they do start making out, don't follow thy example." I smirked. He returned the smirk as I started gathering my books.

"So pick you up at seven." I just stopped and stared at him. "Something wrong with that?"

"If Luxord sees me with you, I'm dead." I glared at him. "I'll meet you at the theater." He nodded and I left the library and concocted several reasons why I going to the movies tonight without my uncle. . .

. . .

I stood in front on my full length mirror looking at myself dressed in a black turtle neck sweater with black jeans. I wanted to make sure I was warm. It was going to get pretty cold tonight.

I got down stairs and found Luxord in the kitchen readying his six-pack and popcorn for ABC Family Christmas specials.

"Ok, Luxord, going out." I said trying to brush passed him.

"Where and with who?" His voice stopped me at the door.

"I'm just meeting this guy from school at the movies." Luxord eyed me with an _oh-really_ face. "Don't get any ideas."

"If you're ready, by all means-go and have fun. I'll be here." He smiled and walked over to the living room. I sighed and left.

When I got to the movies, I found Axel in his less than bundled up attire. Just looking at him in nothing more than a turtle-neck, jeans, and All Stars was enough to make my shiver in my furry coat and boats. When he saw me, a smile crept on his face.

"You look a little cold there, Roxas." He greeted me.

"Yeah, it's only fifteen degrees above zero?" He chuckled. "Aren't you cold?"

He chuckled as he ushered me inside. "Xig and Dem went to get snack and will meet up with us." I nodded and followed Axel after dropping off my coat in the coat room. We found the theater room and sat back and tried to enjoy that movie.

Now _Insidious_ was suppose to be a scary movie, but I found it pretty hysterical. Axel got bored with it and fell asleep about three times. About halfway through, true to Axel's word, Xigbar and Demyx started making out. I think mostly due to the lack of puppets and dolls, Demyx wasn't all that interested in the movie. There was an interesting moment though when I stole a glance at Axel. I just couldn't help but notice his calm expression. At one point, he turned his head and met my eyes. I felt my heart stop for a moment and everything around me disappear.

"You alright?" He asked stroking my cheek. I nodded and returned my attention to the screen. I tried focusing on the movie, but my mind was somewhere else. . .

After the movie and collecting my coat, the four of us stepped outside into the frigid snow.

Demyx yawned loudly while stretching his arms. "That was kinda boring. They just don't make horror movies like they use to."

"I know." Axel agreed. "Why don't you guys head home? I'll walk Roxas as close to home as I'm allowed." He smiled and I waved to Xigbar and Demyx as we parted ways.

The walk to the park, which wasn't far for Elizabeth's, was fairly silent. I stopped by a lamp that made the surrounding falling snow glow around it. Axel failed to notice my stopping and kept on walking. I threw my coat onto a nearby bench before scooping up a large handful of snow and packed it into a tight ball. Reclining my arms I took aim and let it fly out of my hand making contact with Axel's unruly main that sat on his head. He whipped around eyeing me.

"Aw, can't the prince of darkness handle a tiny little snow ball?" I mocked him. Axel just looked at me as if I was speaking Russian with an Arabian accent. "Don't tell me you don't know about snow ball fights?"

"Um. . . If I told you I grew up in a very warm climate, would you explain-" Instead of letting him finish I decided to send a snow ball to his face. He shook his head making the white frozen powder fall from his face. "And just where is the enjoyment in this?"

I had to laugh. "Give it a try and you'll figure it out." He tried to hit me with the frozen ball of water but with my skills of awesome, I dodged his assault. Axel was resilient in his attack. He kept trying to pelt my over and over again with snow, till we grew tired of our childish antics and pulped down in the snow, our heads next to each other. From above, the only oil lamp left in this old town burned and flickered with light.

Axel sighed. "I haven't had fun like that since I was a child!" Axel laughed joyfully. "If feels like so long ago." He whispered.

"You know, you never mention growing up." I said turning my head towards him.

"Neither do you." He countered. "And I'm sure it's not worth talking about. Probably a miserable little bastard."

I sat up. "Not really." The snow crunching underneath as Axel shifted up to look at me. "I was a spoiled, well loved, little brat who got anything he wanted. My parents showered me with everything I asked for. But that changed after I met Hayner." I shook my head. "You know, it doesn't matter. Because, Hayner's not here right now-so it doesn't matter!" I stood up only to be pulled back down onto Axel's lap.

He eyed me with sympathy and glossy eyes. "No. It does matter." His voice was quiet as he brushed the hair out of my face as tears stared falling. "He loved you. And you loved him. So whatever happened, it was important." With streams coming from my eyes, I just latched onto his torso and he let me sob out my sorrows. I never realized how much I missed Hayner till that night. . .

. . .

"Mama Lizzy, where are you?" I said into the phone while mixing gingerbread hot chocolate and mocha.

"I'm on my way Roxas, honey." She said as if she was in a hurry. "I'm by the Old Antique Shoppe. I'll be there soon."

"Alright." I sighed. "We'll just start without you, ok?"

"Fine with me. See you soon, sweetie." She hung up and I set the phone on the receiver. After giving the customer her drink and pastry, I walked into the back where Olette was doing a solid _you-owe-me_. "How are those chocolate chip orgasms only Olette knows how to make?" She laughed at my gay-boy tone, as she called it.

"All ready!" She tried to say in a deep butch lesbian voice. And Olette failed soo badly I couldn't keep from laughing. It sounded like Jim Carrey trying to play a woman part in any type of movie. "Elizabeth here yet?"

"She'll be running late and said for us to start without her." Olette nodded. We grabbed a few plates loaded with cookies and joined the crowd. Demyx was at the counter waiting for us. "Elizabeth's running a tad bit late. We're going to have to start without her."

"Ok." He seemed a bit sad. "Are these the famous Olette orgasmic chocolate chips you've been talking so much about?" He asked looking at the plate I held in my hand. Olette just gave me this look-the kind that girls give their boyfriends when they ask dumb questions.

I led Demyx into the back room so he could dangle his puppet without being seen. "Roxas, would you mind me being alone?" Demyx asked with a really creepy look in his eye.

"Not at all." I took a few steps away from him, just as he turned around to the small trunk he brought with him. "You don't need help setting up do you?"

"No." His tone was low. "I don't set up. They can do it. They really don't like help." The room seemed to get slightly darker and colder as well.

"Alrighty then. . ." I backed away towards the door. "I'll be up front."

When the door shut behind me, I heard Demyx speaking. . . His voice was shaky, as if he was having a panic attack. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to make out the little muffles coming from the other side.

"Not too long, he says. Long enough, he says. What for, I ask. You'll see, tonight, he says. But I already know. A pag-"

"Roxas, wanna help out?" Pence called pulling my attention away from the door.

"Sure. I'll-I'll be right there." I tried listening further, but all I heard were shuffles and clicks.

The show started with a small dance of the theme in _The Nutcracker_. Then it went on to tell the story of a small child learning about the magic of the Christmas season. The child learned about Christmas trees, snow, and Santa Clause, even though we never did see the Santa puppet. Elizabeth made it just in time to see the end. She thanked everyone for coming and wished them a happy holiday.

"That was delightful." She chimed. "And thanks for the cookies, Olette, honey. They were scrumptious."

"Thanks, Mama Lizzy." Olette smiled.

"You know, I really got to say, the cookies and coffee really made it feel like the North Pole in here." Xigbar chuckled. "Sure wish Mother knew how to make 'em."

We all shared a laugh. Then Demyx entered the room and the laugher stopped. He gave Xigbar this look that was cold and sad at the same time. "He just called." His voice was cold and monotone. "He wants us home." Without a word, Demyx carried his small trunk of mini people out of the shop.

"The effect that man has on that poor boy." Xigbar said standing up. "Listen, thanks again, all of you. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go."

"Ok, Xigbar." Elizabeth nodded. "See you again soon I hope."

"Can do." He saluted us with his two fingers before running after Demyx.

"I wonder what was wrong." Olette, Pence, and I all looked up at Elizabeth. "I've never seen Demyx act like that. He's always so cheery. It's kinda heart breaking."

. . .

"There is something strange going on around here lately." I heard Olette say as she paced the floor in the other room.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay with them tonight, Luxord." I spoke in to the phone that hung on the wall of Pence's and Olette's kitchen of the moderately sized apartment. "Figured it'd be better than walking all the way across town this late at night." It wasn't that late. With winter getting cozy in our little town, night was falling quicker.

"_Alright. Just don't get to be too much of a handful._" He chuckled. "_I'll see you in the morning, Love._"

"Fine. Night." I hung up the phone and joined Pence and Olette in their living room for an evening drink. "So Pence, what movie are us guy watching?"

"Well, since we can't really agree on adult movies, we're going to have to settle on _A Christmas Carol_." Laughter filled the room. Olette shook her head.

"You boy's have fun." She smiled. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Pence got up and took her hand. "Ok. I'll be right back Roxas." I nodded as he led Olette into their bedroom. I always found it so cute that they did that. Hell, Olette and Pence just make such a cute couple.

The two of us watched the movie, the _Christmas Carol_ with Jim Carrey, and sat back and drank our beers. It was nearing midnight when I was really starting feel down. "You know Pence, this will be the first Christmas without him since we've met." That came out more as a sigh than a statement.

"Really? And how long ago was that?" Pence asked turning off the TV. "And how did you meet?"

I stared out the window at the falling snow. "We met in high school, in the library of all paces. . . We've been together ever since." Pence sat still for a long while, absorbing my words, trying to picture my pain.

"And you two did always cling to each other," He final muttered after a good long silence. "Even during your 'breaks'."

"Yeah." I smiled slightly, while leaning back on the couch and staring out at the falling snow. "It's beautiful out tonight."

"Really? You think so?" He jumped up on the couch and looked at the drifting flakes of white.

"Yeah. It's the one thing I love about living here. The winters, no matter how brutal, are always beautiful. And the springs, no matter how sick one gets, are always warm."

"Well, it must be pretty brutal tonight." I sat back and cocked an eyebrow. "Someone's having a bon fire."

What-"Pence, bon fires are illegal." Smoke rose upwards from the Westside of the town, and kinda had me worried. Elizabeth lived in that zone. "I'm going to call Elizabeth, maybe find out what's going on." I flew off the couch to the phone hanging on the wall. Time seemed to slow as I dialed the seven-digit number that would connect me to my mother-in-law. The while waiting and hoping this crawling feeling up my spine meant that everything was going to be ok.

When the phone picked up on the second ring, a small wave of relief washed over me. "Elizabeth, I-"

"_No. Not the Pagan woman_." All air left my body.

"Who is this?" I already knew the answer. I recognized that quiet whisper of a voice that belonged to the puppet that haunts my dreams.

"_You already know._" He whispered coldly and calmly. "_And I have a riddle for you: Goth's burn candles to read at night. Pilgrims lit lanterns for guided light. But when you burn a Pagan, do they smell of lavender?_" The line went dead. . .

My feet started working before my head did. Pence followed me as my feet made contact with ground. Outside, after a few feet, they started to turn to ice. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep running! I had to reach Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth. . .

_Goth's burn candles to read at night. Pilgrims lit lanterns for guided light. But when you burn a Pagan, do they smell of lavender?_

The answer was more unbearable that one could believe. . .

. . .

I looked up at window, just above the giant crucifix that hung on the back wall for the chapel.

The Gentlemen's Choir's voices echoed from their practice room.

The nuns walked through the cathedral carrying on their daily cleaning duties.

One of them, a mere orphaned girl with raven black hair, approached me. "Morning Roxas." Her shy voice greeted.

"Morning Xion."

"I'm sorry about Elizabeth." She took my hand in hers. "It was most unfortunate."

"Thanks Xion." I stood up from the benches and headed for the back door. "Tell Luxord I'm waiting for him outside."

"Ok." She said.

The back garden of the cathedral was the one place I could truly go without worrying about anything. It was a real place of peace. A large fountain with a life size statue of an angel with shoulder length curly hair sat in the heart of the garden. Its wings were crowned proudly on the sides of its back with a scythe in its hand hovering over its being. There was a plaque standing in by the front gate opening up to the flowers and plant life of the garden that read:

_Marluxia, _

_The guardian angel of the flowers and roses in this sanctuary. _

Elizabeth loved this garden. She said that there was a presence here that was warm and welcoming. I always felt the presence. I felt as if a warm pair of arms were wrapped around me, protecting me. But this time, it was different.

Instead of feeling a cheerful energy, I felt something more mournful. I sat down on the edge of the fountain staring down at the white snow beneath my feet. Tears threatened to fall down my face, yet again.

There was a crunching in the snow behind me. "It's a little cold for you to be out here, Love." Luxord said sitting next to me. "Any plans for today?"

"Not anymore." I mumbled with a sigh. "Look, I'm going to go for a walk." I stumbled up fountain edge and crunching snow as I left the back garden and some heart squeezing moments behind.

I stood in front of the coffee shop Elizabeth owned. Figured I clean up the rest of the mess from the other night. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and opened the door with a thud. Down on the ground sat a large vase of purple roses. I picked them up and walked inside. It felt empty in here without her. I could still smell the remnants of lavender she'd burn to cleanse herself. Or was it just the roses?

It never ceased to amaze me how one little party could conger up so much dust. I took me an hour to sweep and mop the floor. Once that was done, I had to clean the coffee machines. That's no easy task. Then after that, came to ovens, sinks, and dishwashers. Once those were done, it was time for the windows. Bucket of soapy water and a sponge at the ready, along with my step stool, I started with top corner and worked my way down.

While the water froze on the windows as I attempted to clean, there was a tap on the window. A mysterious tall red head stood out front. I nodded towards the door.

"What happened here?" Axel asked walking in through the door. "This place was so alive. Why does it feel dead?"

"Did Demyx tell you?" I dipped the sponge into the water and continued with my washing. "There was a fire the other night. . . Elizabeth didn't make it." Axel was silent for a moment before speaking again. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "You don't have to say anything. Just like with Hayner, the police can't find anything. Only this time they believe they're looking for an arsonist."

"Arson? That's mere child's play."

"Excuse me?"

"Whoever did it is clearly a coward." Axel's face changed into a look of disappointment. "For everyone's sake, I do hope they catch this person. It's save more lives that way."

"I know what you mean." No I didn't. No one here did. This town is so small, murder is unheard of. So of course everyone is really shaken up. No one knows how to handle it. We're all scared, even the police force. "But don't go all vigilante though. You'll only get in more trouble."

"Believe me, I have no reason to. Vigilante justice isn't my thing." He turned around to scan the bleak shop. "So what are you going to do with this place?"

"I don't know." Finishing the windows, I dropped the sponge in the water and picked up the bucket and carried it into the back. "I know she'd want me to keep the place, but I don't think I can. . . Do you think Demyx would want it?"

"What?" Axel was caught off guard by my question.

"I was just thinking out loud." Or was I? Now that I think about it, maybe that would be a good idea. Demyx was a pretty fun person, and that's what Elizabeth tried to do. In fact, she really had seemed to take a liking to the young puppet master. Maybe I should ask Demyx if he wants the shop. Maybe now kids can have someplace to have fun.

When I declared myself finished with my cleaning, I allowed myself to leave with Axel.

"Hey, should I walk you home?" I shook my head at his offer.

"Sorry. But I'm going back to the cathedral. You're more than welcome to came and confess your sins."

"Oh, ha, ha. If I did that hell would completely freeze over. And then I'd have nowhere to go when I die." We shared a laugh.

"Well, then, I'll see you later." I left Axel standing there in the snow watching my leaving.

Even though I promised Luxord I'd try my best to stay away from Axel, I never seemed to be able to. That freak out at school that one time, I figured he had to have been drunk or something. He has some really strong stuff at his place. And also, I seem to be finding myself really attracted to him, like I had been to Hayner. But Axel's different somehow. He doesn't follow the norms of society. And there is just something really sexy about that.

When I returned to the cathedral, I had to wait on Luxord. He was in the middle of a service, and I'm a pretty respectful person, so I waited in the back garden, sitting by the statue of the angel Marluxia, talking to myself. More like talking to the statue. "Marluxia, can I ask you something? What do you thing I should do about Elizabeth's coffee shop?" My answer was a cold gust of wind blowing in my face. I sighed. "Maybe I should give it to Demyx. He could keep it running better than I could." The world around me went dead silent. No early owls were wooting, nor were the late birds chirping. That was odd. Maybe it was a sign that the answer was 'no'. Hmm . . . But why not?

"Roxas!" Luxord calling me told me I'd have to ponder about it later.

. . .

_A mid-aged, but young looking, woman sat in her living room by her picture of her late son. "Oh, Hayner. It truly isn't the same without you." She sighed heavily deciding to watch Christmas stories on TV. _

_While she sat and watched, a knock came on her door. She stood up and to answer it. The woman found it to be a familiar face. "Sweetie, isn't it a little late to be out and about?" The figure didn't answer. It just stood there freezing in the holiday snow. "Sweetie, come on inside, you must be freezing." The figure nodded stiffly. _

_The woman led the figure inside and sat it on a chair while she went and got it a hot drink. When she came back, she handed the figure its drink and sat down on the sofa not far from it. The clock ticked, the only sound in the silence. She stared at the figure sitting in her living room. "So want to tell me what brings you all the way out here in the middle of the night?" The figure rose its head reviling and the tears rolling down its face."Sweetie what's wrong?"_

"_He wants me-the master-he wants me to-" It started to mutter with a mournful tone._

"_Who?" The woman asked confused. "What is going on, sweetheart?" The woman stood up and placed her hands on the figures shoulders. _

_It lowered its face. And with a low whisper, said, "He wants me-to kill you." The woman stepped back as the all too familiar life size puppet boy rose up limply. "He says you're in the way. He says getting you out of the picture will draw his prize closer. He says eating your soul will help me get stronger. . . I hate to do this, but it's Master's wish." _

_The woman tried to run to the door, but a swarm of the puppet master's minions blocked her. When she turned around, she was face-to-face with the puppet master. "I am terribly sorry." The puppet master wrapped his strings around the woman preventing her from escaping. He placed his lips against hers, absorbing her soul into his body. Once the detachment was complete, like his master before him, he slices her throat. _

_His job complete, the puppet master sits down in the chair behind him, contemplating what to do. He wanted to be respectful to the Pagan woman, now dead in her living room. He only saw one way to show that respect. Swallowing his fear, the puppet master lit a fire in the fire place, and then left a roll of wrapping paper the woman had set out near the flame. Retreating his minions, he left the house to find a payphone. . . _


	8. Chapter 8

_May the madness continue. . ._

_Yay-now time for some kick-ass action! I'll even add a Black Butler moment. _

. . .

Chapter 8: Turth

. . .

Sleeping had started to escape me. Since Elizabeth's death, I've been having more night terrors than nightmares. Luxord said that he can sometimes hear me screaming in my sleep and can't seem to wake me up. I don't know what's going on, but it's starting to scare me. School's been harder to keep up with because of the terrors. I've talked to Ansem, and he I could just follow the class at home, which really worked out well. I could get in little spurts of sleep during the day and get doped up on caffeine and sugar so I'm up all night. But now, it's only a matter of time till_ a Nightmare on Elm Street _incident happens. But regardless, I can't afford to sleep.

It was about nine in the morning and I was getting pretty tired. I tried everything to stay awake, coffee, tea, and just about anything we had in the house sugar. So I set and alarm and laid down on the couch and listened to the news. It only took a matter of seconds for me to get really comfy and a few more fall into a sound sleep. . .

_Is it just me, or do I feel really light? Almost like I'm flying. Now how could you fly in the library? _

_I was on the ground then. I stretched and yawned while scratching my back. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. It could almost be empty except for two people on the other side of me. One of them had short flaming deep red hair with a single ponytail pulled back at the base of his head. The other was that one person with black hair and golden yellow eyes I had met in a dream before. What was his name again? _

_The two were playing cards at a table, not paying me any mind. So why bother them? Keeping quiet, not trying to disturb them, I walked over to the other side of the bookcase behind them. Skimming the selves for something I haven't read yet, I couldn't help but over hear the two's conversation. _

"_Father's growing impatient," One said. "We __**need**__ him to act now!"_

"_We need both of them, Reno!" The second one said. "Without Riku, the little blond boy is useless!" Little blond? I played with my hair for a second. _

"_I know." This Reno sighed. "But I can't find him anywhere! He's better at keeping under the radar than Brother." _

"_It's hard tracking people who no longer have souls. Only angels have that power, but his guardian's not talking." I peeked through a gap in the bookcase and saw the one black-haired one cross his arms. "We need to do something."_

"_What about the priest?" The red asked. "Maybe he could tell us where to find Riku!"_

"_Already tried. He couldn't give me much. Apparently once Riku contacts someone and discloses his location, he moves. Last time he was heard from, he was in Paris."_

"_Paris, ok, so send Terra to go look for him!" The red-head said flailing his arms. _

"_Tried. Terra can't find him." The black-hair one said drawing a card from the deck. "So, I think the best thing to do, honestly, is let Brother have the boy. Let the word get out, then Riku would more than likely come to his rescue and we can take it from there." _

"_But-that would mean-Vanitus-" The red looked really concerned. _

"_I know. And the man upstairs wasn't happy about the proposal either, but looking at all other avenues, he agreed." The black-haired man said. "I'm not happy about it! I kinda like the kid. He had a good life till that asshole of a brother of ours screwed up!"_

_The red-head pinched the bridge of his nose resting his elbow on the table. He looked really stressed. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "What does father think?" _

"_You know." The black-haired man growled. "No matter how many lives it costs, he wants Brother home __**now**__!" The two were silent for a while, then just returned to their card game. I withdrew from the bookshelf and headed away from them out of the library. _

_The snow crunched under my feet as I walked. But where was I going? I stopped once I started thinking about it. Where was I going? I sat down on the near-by bench under the only oil lamp left._

_Then I heard it. _

_*familiar creepy type music.*_

_Where was it coming from?_

_*familiar creepy type music getting a little louder*_

_What is that? _

_I looked around but didn't see anything. Well, nothing but mist anyway, and the sound just grew louder and louder and louder till-_

"_London Bridge is falling down,  
>Falling down, falling down,<br>London Bridge is falling down,  
>My fair Lady."<em>

_I knew that voice! It was him! But where was that creepy type music coming from?_

"Build it up with wood and clay,  
>Wood and clay, wood and clay,<br>Build it up with wood and clay,  
>My fair Lady."<p>

_He stopped just feet from me, winding a box that hung on his chest. "You know being out on a night like this can be hazardous to one's health." The infamous Puppet Master. Then a thought came to me? What was the off chance that-_

"_Myde?" I'm not sure where it came from, but the name just rolled off my tongue. And the second it did his eyes just went wide. "Myde Makeshift?"_

"_How do you know that name?" The tone of his voice didn't change much, but there seemed to be a hint of fear. _

"_My friend found a news article about the Makeshift boy who killed his parents." I matched his none caring tone. _

_Puppet Boy was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I didn't kill my parents, I sacrificed them. They were first two souls that I ever swallowed and the models for the very first dolls I made using my new found magic." He joined me sitting on the bench._

"_Really?" I started swinging my feet under the bench. "What were your mommy and daddy like?" _

_He lowered his hat. "They were good people. They're only problem was putting too much trust in me."_

"_Why did you kill Elizabeth, Myde?" Why did I sound like a little kid? Why did I feel like such a little kid? _

_Myde stood up and started to wind his music box. "It was an order for __**him**__." Myde's clenched his fist tightly. "One of these days, I'm going make __**him**__ pay, any way that I can!" _

"_Who is __**he**__?" I asked as if it were any question asked by any child. _

"_Blackheart, youngest child of Lucifer." Myde growled. "But just like me, you know him by a different name. I can't tell you what it is, but I can tell this: The one with keys can unlock the do with nothing more than his heart." He turned away from me and left me sitting on the bench while it snowed. It felt like the oddest thing, like I had a similar feeling to this sometime before. _

_Shortly after Myde left, someone else came to next to me. He was the red-head from the library. "It's a little late for a kid like you to sit out here at this time of night by yourself." _

"_I don't mind." _

"_I know. You've told me on countless occasions." He smiled. "I think __**he**__ found out you're asleep, so it's time to wake up." Before I could ask, he pressed his lips to mine. Why did this-?_

My eyes fluttered open and there were met with bright green ones. He pulled back away from me brushing his bangs out of his face. "It's been awhile, Roxas."

"Reno?" The red head with the ponytail just grinned at me. He was wearing a black suit and a pair of black goggles on his head.

"The one and only! You know you talk in your sleep." He merely stood up with grace and sat down on the coffee table. Upon seeing Reno, I was really amazed at how much he looked just like Axel. Their features matched almost perfectly. "I know. I get that _a lot_." My face dropped as he eyed me with a grin.

"Can you read-" I merely pointed at my head.

He nodded. "Yup. It's a gift from my father. He said using it could help me find my brother and bring him back home. The find him, not a problem, it's the bringing him home part that's the problem. " He chuckled.

"I'm sorry what?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Even more how did you even get inside my uncle's house?"

"Your front door was unlocked." Reno smirked. "The bigger question is, what can you tell me about Axel?

"Not a lot. Not much more than anyone else in this town that isn't in his clan." I sat up and yawned. "Why do you want to know?" Was I actually sitting here talking to his guy that just walked into the house without asking?

"I need to know how powerful he's become. If he's even just 100 short of goal, we're screwed." We did he 'we'? "Tell me Roxas, have you slept with him?" he picked up a picture of me and Luxord from when I was a little kid.

"I did once when I was drunk." And I still didn't remember much of what happened that night. Reno pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Not good." Reno walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards the attic.

"Hey, wait a second!" I tried to pull away, but his grip was tight and firm, inhumanly firm. "What the hell is going on?"

"Story time." Reno dragged me up into the attic. He sat me down in the middle of the floor. Then suddenly, six candles suddenly appeared out of nowhere forming a circle. I jumped backwards but bumped into something. The panicked look on my face must have been amusing to this guy. "It's a barrier. Don't want unwanted ears listening in."

I gulped. "What's going on?" Reno's gaze met my eyes.

"It was long ago, before Christ was born. . .

_My father, Lucifer, or Mephistopheles, and his current lover, a fire siren. Like most men, he was drawn to her by her song, but it was her who fell in love with him. Sadly, it was more loyalty, than devotion that led to the birth of his last son, Blackheart. The child was a prodigy. _

_I was still young myself, so I didn't know much. Even though we look like young adults, time goes by differently back at home. Our bodies grew but our years, but our minds mature by human years. So counting by human years, I was ten at the time. Everyone was amazed though. Out of all my father's children, none of us looked related, but for some reason, Blackheart and I did. In response, father kept the two of us close. There were even times where it felt like we were twins. _

_As Blackheart grew up and became a young adult, his senses grew sharper and his wits grew wittier. His magic became stronger, and like his mother, it was strong fire magic. Over time he took on the nickname 'Axel'. All of us offspring adapted to calling him 'Axel', but Father never approved. And when Father doesn't approve, ironically, all hell breaks loose. _

_Blackheart, after hearing Father's disapproval about his chosen name, he started to change. As a child, he loved Father; he worshipped the ground Father walked on and did everything he asked. So for that innocent rejection, it really hit home. Especially since it was the __**only**__ thing he had ever asked for. Then he met him._

_Vanitus and I were just poking at souls and stuff one day when we caught a very unusual sight. Our little brother held another being in his arms, in a loving passionate way. It was really odd and awkward. And to my dismay, that was the day I started to lose my twin-like relationship with him._

_I was walking the halls of what humans know as the __**Inferno**__. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, but Blackheart in this part of our world was an oddity. He never wanted anything to do with the soul pool, so why had he suddenly start? I walked up to him casually. "Looking for a friend littler brother?" I was joking of course, but something in his eyes said something different. _

"_Pagan, did you a human body can live without a soul, but a soul can't live without a body?" His question baffled me. Why was he asking about souls? And where did he hear that from? He was raised with strict restrictions on knowledge of souls. _

"_Where did you learn that?" Panic started to rise in my throat as a twisted grin grew on his face that was more sinister than our father's._

"_Just now. From you big brother." It was then that I learned of his true form. His wings, like his mothers. His powers, like our father's. _

_With a simple wave of his hand, black shadows held me down. He looked dead in a face that made me want to piss my pants. I struggled, but the binding just held tighter. He walked over to me, his wings crowned proudly on his back with his black tail swinging back and forth, and his arms crossed over his chest. I had never been that scared before, not even by my father, and my little brother just laughed at me. _

"_You're much weaker that I thought big brother. Tell, would Father be proud of me now?" He was angry, all because of Father. "Well I have a message for him." He reached into the soul pool and pulled out a human soul. I begged him not to do it, but he did anyway. He swallowed that soul with no regrets. Then he turned back to me. "One thousand souls, one thousand human lives. When I meet my goal, he bow down and kiss my ass." And then he was gone. _

_It wasn't hours later till our only sister found me there held by shadows. Father was the only one that could set me free, however, and he wasn't happy about my losing to my youngest brother, nor did he believe me about his escape. He didn't think that an inferior sibling could defeat a superior one. He forced me to hang my head in shame. But it was he who truly hung his head. _

"_One thousand human lives leaves you cursed to live on the planet of man. One thousand human souls give you the strength to fight off the madness bonding you to the planet of man." Those were the words she gave to Father. We all knew that warning very well, and it scared us to no end what the prodigy child of Lucifer could do with that kind of knowledge and the power gained by eating 1,000 human souls. So he decided to go after him. . ._

"What happened after that?" I asked in a whisper. Reno just shook his head.

"Father took off after him, but when he came back-" Tears started in his eyes. "Blackheart needs to be stopped. Even if he reaches the maximum of souls he can eat, Zexion and his followers haven't yet. Who the hell knows what that could do to the human race?"

"Wait a sec-I thought Hell was full of demons that wanted to destroy the human race." Why was he telling me all of this?

"Not really." Reno sighed. "True, we're not the friendliest, but so far, Blackheart's truly the only pure evil one." Reno took my hand and clasped it tightly. "I know about your past. I know about all the conflicts you've been dealt, but please, we need your prayers one last time." I jerked my hand away and shook my head.

"I am **not** going down that path again!" I shouted standing up.

Reno followed suit. "I know, believe me, I know. But it's the only way-you heard what Vanitus said. It's not ideal, but it's the only way. . ." Was it really? The memories of that night suddenly came floating back. Back when I first realized my sexuality. I had turned in the wrong direction then, so could I really turn back now? I looked into Reno's eyes. They were green, just like his brother's but less lust and sinful.

I swallowed what pride I had left and turned to Reno. "And if I do?"

"You might just be able to keep your soul." Could I really do it? I lowered my gaze. From what I gathered, unless I said 'yes', I wasn't getting out of here. I extended my hand and he just looked at me. "You should know by now that demons don't shake hands. Only angels do."

"Then how do you close a-" He cut me off with a soft kiss. . .

After exiting the attic, we went into my room and I knelt down by my bed. My heart felt heavy and tears started to sting my eyes as I pulled out my old books from _those_ days. "I told myself that I would never come back to this place." I whispered.

"I know." I just gave him a strange look. "I was the one you were praying to, which is why I'm here now." That did explain a lot. I sighed-and then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Crap-Luxord was home! I threw everything underneath the bed and just looked at Reno who was cocking an eyebrow.

"No time!" I simply pinned him down on the bed making our lips meet (which he didn't protest to) as Luxord walked into my room.

"Roxas, what would-Whoa-Um-this is awkward." He scratched his head as Reno and I pulled apart.

"Right he is." Reno smiled. I sat up and scratched my head.

"Luxord, this is Reno, Reno, my uncle, Luxord." Reno just waved as Luxord nodded. "Reno's the friend from school I went to the movies with."

"Oh-well, that's answer that. You two have fun-I'll be down stairs." A smiled lit up his face as Luxord closed my door and mozied downstairs.

"What the hell was that about?" Reno asked as he shifted his weight underneath me.

"Your brother invited me to a movie weeks ago. I didn't tell Luxord it was Axel because he doesn't like him." Reno cocked an eyebrow.

"So you want me to pose as your new boyfriend?" I shrugged. "Why not? Does this mean we can have sex?" I grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him before plopping down on my side and wrapping my arms around a pillow.

"Going back to sleep." I grumbled. "Bug me in anyway, I will break the deal." He didn't bother saying anything in protest. All he did was pull a blanket over me and put his arm over my waist. Boy was my head spinning. . .

. . .

"So let me get this straight," I mold over all last night and barely understood anything. I would have asked back at the house, but Luxord had stayed home later today to 'talk' with Reno about the rules of having dates over at the house. So I figured a nice walk in the backwoods would be better. "You are one of many offspring of Lucifer, the angle that fell in the dominion known as Hell and who has been known for over two thousand years to want to do nothing but lead man into nothing but eternal damnation."

"Right so far." Reno said following me up the snow-covered dirt road.

"Ok, and Axel, better known as Blackheart, is your youngest brother who went mad with power and is after my soul because that would be number one thousand?" Reno nodded. "So you and your brother Vanitus were sent after him to drag him home because your father was dumb enough to let him go for a hundred years, and then Axel decided he liked being in the human world and wasn't going back. One hundred souls, lives, and years later, he became too strong for any of you handle and our father didn't want to risk being struck down and Axel taking his place and let the unholy underground loose and wild."

"Right again!" The red-head cheered.

"Ok then, what about Axel's up bringing?" Reno stopped and looked at me. "He said his childhood was strict. I guess it kinda would be if everything you're saying is true."

Reno crossed his arms and let out a puff of air. "We were all brought up strictly. One more than another, but we were all treated as equals. Even though Blackheart is a prodigy child, he was given the same treatment any of us got."

"Tell that to him." I said kicking the snow beneath my feet. "Why me?" I sighed. "I gave all of this up years ago. Why am I being dragged back?"

"Because Blackheart's dragging you there. He's after you! Going back to the past you've been trying so hard to run away from is the only way to fight your demons." Reno puts his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Once he's back under Father's control and separated from Zexion, this will all be over. You can go back to living somewhat of a normal life. Your memories will be erased, along with everyone else's." I pulled his hands off my shoulders and backed away a bit. "Is something wrong?"

I merely tilled my head. "No. I just don't believe you, that's all." His eyes went wide and he was speechless. "All of this-it could just be a wild tale you made up to get me to go back to my old ways."

"Oh yeah-and what about yesterday?" Reno snapped. "That boy came to you-told _you_ what he did and told _you_ what he was!"

"I was asleep! It was a dream!" I stepped forward in anger. "For all I really know-you broke into my uncle's house, found me on the couch, heard me talking in my sleep, and decided to fuck with me!"

Reno's mouth hung agap as he just stared at me. "Listen to me and listen good," I started firmly. "I may be blond, but I'm sure as hell not stupid." I marched away leaving him there alone in the cold of the winter wood. Was it a heartless thing to do, sure, but how could I trust him? How could I trust Axel? How could I trust anyone?

. . .

There was only one way to find out.

. . .

"Roxas-" Axel greeted me in a shocked but cheery manor. "This is a surprise. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about." He eyed me cautiously before stepping aside and letting me in. "So, funniest thing happened yesterday." I faked a laugh.

"Oh really, and what would that be." Axel grinned at me. "I could use a good laugh." He led me into the sitting room to the right.

"Ok, so I met this guy who claimed to be your brother." I said sitting on the couch. Axel plopped down next to me.

"Oh really?" He grinned. "Tell me about him? Are you cheating on me with him?" He made a puppy dog face and I went a little red.

"How can I cheat on you if we're not dating?"

"Yes, Sir, how?" Axel and turned around head in the direction of Demyx. I offered him a smiled, but his cold glare caused me to frown.

"I thought I ordered you stay in your room today." I swear Axel growled. He and Demyx shared a glare.

Demyx lifted his hand to his hat. "Why not just quite the act? He's clear questioning you right now. He's wondering whether or not to believe you or to believe your brother." Axel's expression grew very angry, almost monstrous. Demyx didn't flinch. "Roxas we talked about my parents yesterday. Indeed we did talk about my parents, and I thought it'd be best to introduce you."

Axel shot up from the couch so quick I couldn't see it. "I'm warning you right now-get back to your room!" He growled but still, Demyx didn't flinch.

Then suddenly, two small bodies walked past Axel and sat over on the coffee table. A chill ran up my arm and down my spine. Every hair on my body stood up and I couldn't help but look over at Demyx. He was controlling the puppets alright, but not with a controller, it was with nothing more than his hands! He-he was-

"Yes Roxas." Demyx bowed his head. "I am the one you call 'Puppet Boy'. I am the one who haunts your dreams. I am the one that wants to kill you and turn you into a doll." This time I did listen to my senses. I did run! But I was caught the second I was off the couch by something invisible. I struggled, but whatever it was, it only cut my skin. I gulped.

Demyx strolled over and sat down next to me ignoring Axel's glares. "I am truly sorry Roxas, but like Master, I am growing impatient. Isn't that right, Master?" I met Axel's and I swear I felt my heart break. The eyes that were staring at me, they were **his** eyes. My heart skipped a beat. . .

. . .

When I came to, I was strapped to a table in a dungeon-like room with a fireplace on one side, and a sadistic puppet master on the other. I struggled against the restraints, but they only cut into my wrist. "What's going on here Demyx?"

In his hands were nothing more than black and white materials. "There's going to be a party later and you're the guest of honor. It is proper for the guest of honor to wear formal clothes." He undid my straps allowing me to sit up. Tears ran down my face as Demyx put his hand on my cheek. "Do be still and you won't feel any pain."

"Is this all real, or am I dreaming." I wiped my eyes as Demyx stood up on the table. Like before in one of my dreams, he effortlessly cut and stitched together clothing that hugged and honestly did compliment my body.

"I'm afraid it's all too real." He sat me down. He continued with his work in silence. He finished everything off with knee-high socks covered by shiny black knee-high boots. Demyx stepped back to admire his work. "Perfect. Just perfect. I knew you'd make the perfect doll." I only stared at him. He saw as nothing more than a doll? How the hell did I ever think of him as my friend?

"I just want to go home." I whispered. "I just want my life back. I want Hayner back, I want Elizabeth back, I just want everything back." I buried my face and pretty much sobbed. Even if my life wasn't perfect back like when I was a kid, it was still great. I had what I needed. I missed everything. . .


	9. Chapter 9

_May the madness continue. . ._

_. . . Contains adult content. . . A lot of it. . ._

. . .

Chapter 9: Lost

. . .

Things were silent. I stood in a hallway with full view of the moon in a window. Its glow was really beautiful. The blue shade, the same shade of color I always saw in my dreams. Did I know from the start that this moon meant that time was up for me?

A single hand move across my shoulders to the front of my neck. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. "Amazing isn't it? This is how really met. That first night when we moved here, you were sleeping so soundly that night, and you were having the oddest dream to." I just lowered my head. "Come on Roxas, if I can remember everything from the day of my birth till now, you can remember a simple night can't you?"

"Before you take my soul, can I send a final goodbye?" I rested my hands on the windowsill and looked up and met Axel's eyes. "And can you promise me that you'll leave Luxord, Olette, and Pence alone?"

"The three of them will remain unharmed. As for a 'goodbye'," In nothing but air, several sheets of paper and a pen appeared. "I suggest a letter. You can tell everyone anything: about us, about you, a total lie, it doesn't matter."

I nodded as tears started to form in my eyes and began to write:

_Dear Uncle Luxord. . ._

. . .

_I wasn't always the social kid that loved being around people. No. There was once a time where everything was perfect. That was when I was still just a child without a care in the world. My parents gave me anything I ever asked for and I was showered with love. When I was asked to do something I did it. I went to church with family every Sunday. I said my prayers every night before I went to bed. Again, everything was perfect. _

_Then, one night, I stumbled upon a book lying on my uncle's shelf. It had a symbol on it that I had never seen before and it really intrigued me. Quickly, I picked up the book and threw it in my backpack. _

_Later that night, I hid in my attic and started reading. The words on the pages branded themselves into my mind. Every symbol I found, every phrase, every word, every picture-I grew obsessed. Then one night, it happened. . . _

_I was at an abandon church in the middle of the woods. Five candles, an up-side-down pentagram facing me. My heart racing as the air started to grow really thick. I started my first ritual. I felt and saw things I never thought could have been real. . . _

_The next thing I knew it was morning and my phone was ringing off the hook. Most of the calls were from my mom. She was the only one who seemed to notice if I was out of the house ('missing') for more than an hour without telling her. I staggered to me feet putting my phone back in my pocket. I turned around and was surprised to see a message, written in something red. My heart stopped and the scratches on my limbs began to burn. But I couldn't read the message however, the writings were smeared and dripping. I gulped and headed down the stairs of the tower of the church. _

_I ran through the woods back home. It was still early in the morning, so I knew Dad was still going to be asleep, and I was hoping Mom would be in the room with him. Cracking the back door open, I peered inside. Coast was clear. I slipped in and ran upstairs to my room. I took off my clothes and threw them under the sink, just in case my mom came in. I started a shower and let the warm water run down my skin, which was freezing. I ran through everything from the night before, trying to piece together everything: from the time I started to the time I passed out. It all seemed like a dream, a really abstract dream! But I saw everything! And that message on the wall wasn't there last night. Or was it? I could have gotten the scratches from the thicket I had to walk through, but they stung when I looked at the wall. . . Not of this made really any scenes. . ._

_A week or so after that, I'd snuck out again and repeated the same actions as before. This time, I was awake the whole time. I'm not sure whole to explain what was going on, but the closest thing to it was a person tripping on pills and seeing the __**Beetles'**__ music videos in only red and black. Then I soon fell into a pattern. Every night, I lit a red candle and would put it out with a drop of my blood. Every time I said a prayer, I'd make a pentagram across my chest. I started wearing black, more dressy black, to keep my parents and uncle off my back. Most importantly, I started to isolate myself from everyone and everything. I excelled in school and went to church, like a good little boy though. Then, I met him. . . _

_I was in the library looking for a book I needed for English. As I skimmed the shelf, my hand bumped into his and our eyes met for the first time ever. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered. _

"_Hey, no worries." He smiled. "I just heard it was a really good read." _

"_Yeah right." I didn't really sneer, but kinda mocked. "If my English teacher says it's good, it's usually horrible." _

"_Really?" This blond boy had a sort of arrogance about him, it was different for this small town. He crossed his arms and grinned at me. _

"_Trust me. She made us read __**Twilight**__ and said that it was the best piece of literature she's ever found." He then gave me this look of pure disbelief. "Yeah. I only need it for her class." _

"_Oh-well then, I can wait." I nodded and we just stood there awkwardly before he stretched out his hand. "Hayner." _

"_Roxas." We shook hands and something on his wrist caught my attention. "Are you pagan?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at his bracelet. _

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Nothing really." We started walking over to the checkout counter with the book in my hand. I checked it out and we just started talking. _

"_So where are you from?" I asked Hayner._

"_Everywhere and nowhere." He answered. "Mom and I travel a lot." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because of my dad. He's has this obsession with getting me baptized to save my soul from damnation." He groaned. "Mom got sick of it and decided to go under the radar. So we moved from small town to small town. Then she found this and amazingly we've been here for a year." _

"_Really? I haven't seen you in school." _

"_I'm online. Solely for the purpose of not having to deal with the small classes and stricter teachers." He smiled. And something in his smile really started to stir up this odd feeling inside me. _

_After a while, we had to make our goodbyes and I headed for my uncle's for our usual Sunday dinner. After eating and my parents were in the study room, I helped my uncle in the kitchen with the dishes. _

"_Luxord, can I ask you something?" I was lightly drying a plate._

"_Sure thing love. Anything, go ahead." He said calmly. _

_I sighed, trying to find the words. "What does it feel like when you," I looked over my shoulders to make sure the coast was clear. "When you meet someone and feel. . . weird towards them." Take note, I'm fourteen at this time and raised in a Catholic home, you don't learn much about sexual attraction until you're married. _

_Luxord just looked at me. "Do you mean, like when a man feels attracted towards a woman?" I nodded. Luxord smiled and put his hands on my shoulders. "Listen Roxas, what you are possibly feeling right now, it's normal. Despite what your parents say." _

"_What do you mean?" He smiled. _

_Just then my parents walked into the room, coats in hand. "Ready to go sweetie?" My mom asked. _

"_Um-Jane, why not let the boy spend the night here? I'll take him to school in the morning." Mom and Dad just looked at him. _

"_Sure thing Luxord." Dad smiled. "Behave Roxas." I nodded. Mom wished me good night and they left. _

_After they left, Luxord sat me down on the sofa with a book in his hands. It was labeled, __**Reproduction: Sexual Education**__. "Listen Roxas, I know that you've been told not to have sex till you're married, but you've never really been told why." _

"_Ok." I sat back in the chair. _

_Luxord sighed as he started flipping through pages. "When a man and a woman meet that one special person, they usually date for a while. Now, sometimes, after the first date, they'll cozy upon each other and they'll start to feel excited. This is normally builds up to them having sex." He handed me the book with the picture of a naked man and woman. "Now, sex is the key for a man and a woman having a baby without adoption. And this is the reason why the cathedral goes on to promote abstinence." _

"_So-sex is completely natural?" It seemed like an odd question back then. _

"_Yes. It's nothing to be worried about." Luxord smiled and put his hand on my knee. "So, in the future, if you do decide to have sex, make sure you use protection, like a condom and stuff." I nodded. "Take this up to bed with you. You might learn a few things." I nodded again and headed off to bed. _

_I sat up for a while reading that book, till Luxord came in telling me that I best get showered and head off to bed. I did as he suggested and was soon sound sleeping. And that night, I dreamt of nothing but people, no, not people, but creatures having sex and doing all sorts of taboo things. That morning was the first sign of me hitting puberty. . . _

_One year later . . ._

_Hayner and I had grown insuperably close. We shared a lot in common. He became kinda like a brother to me, then one day-_

"_Roxas, can I ask you something a little personal?" Hayner asked as we were walking along a path in the woods. _

"_Sure, what is it?" He stopped for a moment. He seemed to be looking for the words to say. _

"_Have you ever-you know-had strong feelings for someone?" He looked really confused and at a loss, but I did kinda know how he felt, what he meant. Only the person I felt an attraction to, it didn't feel right. No! It felt right, but it didn't sound right. _

"_I do, but-it would just be really odd between us." I leaned against a tree and sighed. _

_Hayner just stood not far from me. "Ok then, let me as you this. Is this person a boy, or a girl?" I swear there were tears in his eyes as he asked. Almost like he was scared of my answer. But something else was there. Something that hoped that the answer was what he wanted to hear. _

_I looked down at my feet. "Honestly, it is a guy and he's truly, the most awesome guy I know. And, I'd like it very much if he-" I couldn't finish the statement. Hayner placed my head in his hands and brought our faces together. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that my first kiss would be with another boy! But it still felt so right. This innocent little act, that should have been magical and wonderful, sadly was the catalyst for the events that would send me to live with Luxord. . . _

_One summer Saturday night, I was in the abandon church tower, preforming a ceremony, like I have been doing for the last year. But this one was different. I felt odd doing it. I didn't know why either. So I asked why I felt this way and the candles flickered giving me my answer. I put out the candles and left the church. I sat at home thinking. . . Maybe it was time for me to come clean about what it was I was doing. Until I met Hayner, it didn't seem weird. So why all of a sudden? _

_The next day I met up with Hayner in the woods. He seemed really excited, but when he saw me, his smiled faded. "Is something wrong Roxas?" He asked. _

"_I don't know. . . Lately, I just feel like I've been living a lie." He chuckled a bit. _

"_We've been together for a while now, and you won't tell anybody." He smiled and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. _

"_I know, but that's not it." There was no hiding it. "Hayner, come with me." I grabbed his hand and led through the woods to the abandon church. _

"_How did you find this place?" Hayner sounded really amazed. _

"_A few years ago while I was playing. It's kinda where I come to think." I led him up to the tower where I kept my alter and books. Hayner was speechless, taking in the surroundings. _

_He just looked at me in disbelief. "Roxas, you practice black magic?" Worried filled his eyes. _

_I shook my head. "Not black magic, but-I can't explain it!" His eyes grew wide. "Hayner, I promise you-I haven't practiced black magic! I've never summoned anything or made anyone suffer."_

"_Then what do you worship for?" His voice rose up to an angry yell. "Do you know what you're messing with Roxas?" _

"_I-I. . . I don't know ok! Unlike you, I live the 'picture perfect' life, and I hate it! This, right here, it's different. It's the freedom and rebellious act that I've been unconsciously looking for." Was that truly it? Was that the real reason? Did I only become a Satanist only to rebel against my parents?_

_Hayner was silent as he approached me. Quickly, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and slammed me to the ground, crashing his lips against mine. It was totally hot and completely insane. Once we finally pulled a part to breath, Hayner met my eyes. "So does this mean you're not Catholic?" _

_I just looked at him. "If I was, do you think I'd be on my back right now with you on top of me?" _

"_No, I guess not." His lips recaptured mine as he started removing articles of clothing. First went the shirts, then the pants, and then the undergarments. They say your first time is awkward, and mine, kinda was and pretty comfortable to. But the irony of all of it was what got me. I was a Catholic turned Satanist, lying on my back in a church, being pleasured by another man, who was pagan. The whole time I was thinking, I promised my uncle that if something like this ever happened, I would talk to him about it before it happened and that I would use protection. Yet there I was going bareback (unsafe). I was raised all my life to believe that anything like this could only be felt by a man and a woman, and there I was, enjoying every part of it! My first orgasm? Unbelievably amazing. And the feeling of Hayner's release inside me-indescribable. . . _

_Apparently we both past out after climax. I found it hard to sit up at first, but the pain was manageable. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. Hayner soon hand his arm around me kissing my neck and running his free hand down my abdomen. As much as I wanted to give into the sin of temptation, I couldn't. There was some place I needed to be that day. _

"_Hayner, stop." He just looked at me with puppy eyes. "I mean it. I told my uncle I'd meet up with him at the cathedral." His hands dropped right there and he looked at me._

"_The cathedral?" His jaw dropped as I nodded. "I have been dying for a reason to go there, __**please**__, take me with you!" He begged. What harm could it do? _

_And that was the day I found out about Hayner's building fetish. . . _

"_It's soo pretty!" It was defiantly weird at first, but I grew use to it. _

"_Roxas." Luxord called from the door. "You're late mister." _

"_I know." I looked over towards Hayner, who was now nuzzling the building. "We went for a hike in the woods." _

"_You've been spending a lot of time there lately, Roxas. Is something going on there that I should know about?" I shook my head. Hayner finally decided to quite molesting the cathedral and walk over and say 'hi'. _

"_Morning Father." I was a little surprised at his politeness. _

"_Morning Son." Luxord smiled. "I take it you're the child of the lovely lady who owns the coffee shop the smells of lavender." _

"_Yup. Hayner, son of Elizabeth, second generation pagan." Luxord cocked an eyebrow. _

"_A young man with pride in his religion. I like that. Please, shall we move inside?" Luxord lead the way inside. _

"_I see where you get your good looks from." Hayner smirked. I just felt my face go hot. _

_There was something really odd about my being in the cathedral. Any other day I felt fine, so why now? I was just in there the day before! We walked into Luxord's office and sat down in front of his desk as Luxord took his seat behind it. We got on with our meeting and discussed some important factors. Then Hayner excused himself to go use the restroom. I got up to direct him where it was. After he was gone, Luxord closed the door and grabbed my arm. He pulled down the collar of my shirt. I guess he found what he was looking for, because the look on his face-it had to be the first and only time I ever saw my uncle angry. _

"_Roxas-" Fury was in his eyes. _

"_I can explain-"_

"_Damn right you can." He just-I was in real trouble. "Did you-and with him?" I lowered my head. Luxord sat back and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me, about him?"_

_Tears started to sting my eyes. "I thought you'd be mad." I whispered. He got up and pulled me into a hug._

"_Roxas, I love you as if you were my child. If you feel that this is what you want, then I'm happy for you. Just please, don't ever lie to me. I want you to trust me, with anything." Any blind man could see why I loved Luxord like I did. He treated me as if I were his son. And that's what I was truly thankful for. . ._

_Mom and Dad were a different story. Days after coming out to Luxord, he talked me into telling them about Hayner. So, the plan was simple, make a great dinner and hopefully, use enough wine the will make them drunk enough to accept the truth. And since I'm a Mama's boy, hopefully that would help. . . But sadly, it didn't. . . _

_Dad freaked out, no-worse. Mom, she just looked at me. The one person I thought you help me, but I was wrong. She didn't do anything. I can't explain how I felt. All I knew was that one minute I was in the dining and the next, I was running through the woods over to the abandon church. I sat down in front of my alter and lit the candles. Catching my breath, I started my prayers. _

_Once I finally started to relax, I heard footsteps. I looked over my shoulder with a dead look in my eyes at Hayner and Luxord. . . _

_Anything_ _after that was really a blur. All I remember is coming to with Elizabeth, a woman who didn't even like me, holding me in her arms. Turns out she saved my life. I owed her everything. Hayner and I had to take a break in our relationship. It was really a really rough high school life. I really hit the sumps, and Hayner, Elizabeth, and Luxord were there with me the whole way. Olette and I reconnected later on and I introduced her to Pence, a guy I had met during one of mine and Hayner's breaks. The four of us, we became a group that truly stuck together. _

_I owe them all everything. . . _

"_I'm truly sorry to leave like this, but I need to get of this town. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know I'll see you all again someday. This is goodbye, for now I guess. . . _

_Love, Roxas." _Tears fell from my eyes as I finished the letter. I folded up the pages and handed them to Axel who stuffed them in his jacket. "You swear they'll get those?"

"Yes. I'll send one to the priest and he can give the message to the other two. I swear." I nodded and stood up meeting his eyes. His hands wiped the tears away and he pulled me close. "You ready?"

"Just get it over with." I whispered. He tilted my chin up making our lips meet. Out of all the times Axel's kissed me, this had to be the softest. I felt really light as he slowly started to pull away from me. Then I saw the last thing I'd ever clearly see. A ball, no bigger than an apple, glowing with ocean blue and white light, floated in front of me. My eye lids started to feel heavy as Axel took the ball into his mouth and swallowed. Then blackness. . .

I felt light. I felt nothingness, almost as if I were floating in an endless ocean. Where was I? What was this place? . . . Now that I thought about it, who was I?

Something was caressing my skin. It was warm and very smooth. I gave into it. I wanted it. I liked the feel and the feeling it gave me. Then I felt something even nicer.

I opened my eyes and found someone kissing me. I'm not sure who he was, but I must know him. He pulled me on top of him and I ran my fingers through his fiery red hair. I wanted him, I wanted more of him, and it appeared he wanted me.

"You know Roxas, if I knew you would be like this, I would have taken your soul months ago." He flipped me on my back and started filling my body with pleasure. Roxas. . . Was that my name? It didn't matter; all I cared about at this moment was his man. He looked me in the eye with his golden-bronze ones. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You're finally mine, Roxas."

As he said that, all I could think of was one thing.

Axel. . .


End file.
